Achieving for the ZEXAL - The Number Hunter and the Legendary Warrior
by Stellaskia
Summary: Alternative Universe. Heartland City had been fused with another city and it's a real mess! Meanwhile, Yuma and Astral have to fight a new enemy, Joker, who wants to steal the power of ZEXAL for his emperor Pierrot! FIXED CHAPTER 10.
1. Chapter 1

**1: Fusion! A creepy Joker appeared?**

It was a normal day in Heartland City.

Sun was shining, people were walking instead of using cars, flowers were blooming...

It was a really peaceful spring day.

* * *

Was it?

-GAAAAAHHHHH! I'M LATEEEE!

The 13-year-old boy Yuma Tsukumo was running to his school and eating his breakfast at the same time.

-Why didn't you wake me?-he asked at the mysterious spirit named Astral, who was quietly following him.

-I didn't know you need to wake up and go to "school",-answered Astral calmly.-I don't know what a "school" is, actually.

-Great,-said Yuma, reaching his school.-Now shut up, I need to concentrate.

-Observation #26: humans need to concentrate to go to school,-said Astral to himself, before Yuma entered his class.

* * *

After lessons...

-So, what's school like?-asked Astral to Yuma.

-Boring. Except for the duels, I mean,-answered the boy, sitting on a bench in a park near the school.

-We need to learn many things, and most of them are absolutely boring,-said Yuma, sighing.

-And why do you go to it?-asked then Astral.-I can't reach it. I've understood that you don't like going school, but you go to .

-It's complicated, ok?-said Yuma, bored of that discussion.-Now, I think I'll buy an ice-cream...wait, what?

A glowing portal has appreared in front of them. It seemed that was waiting for them.

-What's this...?-whispered Yuma, approaching to it.

-Wait, Yuma! We don't know what it really is,-said Astral to his friend.-Maybe it's a trap.

But Yuma wasn't listening to him. He touched the glowing lights near the portal...

-W-what's happening?-asked Yuma, afraid of what he was seeing: the portal has started to glow strangely and it was rotating faster, and faster, and faster...

-Yuma? Yuma! Wake up!

Yuma opened his eyes: someone was calling him...

-OUCH!

He fell off his hammock...again.

-What?-he asked, pissed off, to his sister Kari.-I was sleeping!

-Yeah, and you were also talking,-said Kari, sighing.-It's the third time this week! Anyway, never mind. Grandma had prepared breakfast...

At the word "breakfast", Yuma runned straight to the kitchen.

Kari sighed again and said to herself:-If only he were so fast, even to go to school...

* * *

-I'm off!-said Yuma, and he left his house. But after doing only two steps outside, he immediately stopped.

-What?-asked Astral, noticing that Yuma stopped. But then he looked around too...

It seemed Heartland City had been fused with another city during the night!

It was a mixture between their futuristic city and a japanese city, and people were really confused.

-What the hell it's going on?-exclaimed Yuma, astonished, watching all the mess.

-Observation #26: the city sometimes changes its appearance during the night,-said Astral to himself.

-Don't be fool!-said then Yuma, looking at him,-Heartland City doesn't change its shape during the night! It isn't normal!

Yuma suddenly remembered about his dream: there was a glowing portal...

-Maybe the reason of all this mess is my dream...-he said, thoughtful.

-What dream?-asked Astral.

-I've dreamed of a glowing portal...-was remembering Yuma.-And when I touched its lights, it started to rotating faster and faster...

Astral was listening to him, when he saw something interesting.

-It was a blue portal?-he asked to Yuma.

-Maybe...why?-asked Yuma to him.

-Because I probably found it,-answered Astral, looking ahead of them.

Yuma gulped: it was the same portal of his dream!

-But...how...when...-he started to babble, astonished, but suddenly the sky became grey.

-What, now?-asked Yuma, really angry, looking at the sky, when a lightning fell from the portal in front of them.

-Argh!-yelled Yuma, going back to avoid the lighting.

A strange man appeared where the lightning had fallen. It was dressed like a clown, with a colored jester hat. He was wearing a white mask, and he had violet hair.

He was really _creepy_.

-You're the Number Hunter, aren't you?-he asked to Yuma.

-Yes...and who are you?-asked carefully Yuma to the jester.

The jester smiled and answered, bowing:-I'm Joker, the faithful servant of Pierrot, the emperor of Bad End Kingdom. I'm here to get the power of the ZEXAL for my emperor and finally bring the Bad Ending throughout the Universe.

-You're crazy!-exclaimed Yuma with decision.-You can't really think we will give you the ZEXAL power, right Astral?

Astral didn't say anything. He was looking at Joker, thinking.

-How did you know about the ZEXAL power, Joker?-Yuma asked then to the creepy jester.

-I've discovered of it thanks to a prophecy,-answered Joker.-The prophecy said that the Number Hunter and the Legendary Warrior of the Holy Light are the keys to achieve the immense power of ZEXAL. That's why I've done this,-explained Joker, showing the mixed city with a movement of his right arm.-I've mixed our two worlds with the aim to obtain what I need to gain the ZEXAL power. Like this, for example,-and by saying this, he pointed to Yuma's key.-The Emperor's Key is connected to another object of my world. Thanks to the two objects and their masters, my emperor will be able to obtain the ZEXAL power and finally bring the Bad Ending! Now, if you don't mind,-he said then to Yuma,-I'll take your key...

Joker was approaching to the boy, when Yuma stood back to protect his key.

-You won't,-he said to Joker,-This is my father's treasure, and the only thing that will bring him back! I will never give it to you!

-Observation #27: humans consider some objects like the most important for them,-said Astral to himself.

-Shut up and help me!-exclaimed Yuma to him, angry.

-You won't give me that key, will you? Well, in this case...let's duel.-said Joker to Yuma.

-I accept!-said Yuma.-If I'll win, you will go away and bring things to normal!

-But if you'll lose, I'll pick your key...and your friend Astral too,-said Joker.

-Wait..._you can see Astral_?-said Yuma, surprised.

-Let's duel!-exclaimed Joker, materializing a dark dueling disk on his arm.

-Okay!-said Yuma, extrahing his Duel gazer and wearing it.-Let's duel!

-Pay attention,-said Astral to Yuma, while the augmented reality was setting in.-He isn't like the other enemies we fought.

-Yeah-yeah-yeah-all right, I know it,-said Yuma, excited, without listening to Astral.-Now let's only duel, okay?

-I Synchro summon the Nakewameke Speaker Monster in Attack Position!-said Joker, evocating a giant dark speaker with a red diamond on it.

-What the hell is that thing?-exclaimed Yuma, scared, pointing at the monster who has appeared.

-It isn't from our world,-explained Astral.-I think he has distorted the reality to bring that monster.

-I put a face-down card and I finish my turn,-concluded Joker.

-Right! My turn now!-said Yuma, picking a card from his deck.

* * *

A girl was running towards the streets of the mixed city, avoiding the confused people thanks to her quick movements.

She was really worried: her fairy has suddenly disappeared and she didn't know where!

«Candy!» she was calling her friend. «Where are you? Please, answer me!»

She jumped into a glowing portal, hoping that it would take her to her friend, when...

* * *

The duel was really difficult: Joker was still having his 8000 Life Points, whereas Yuma was having only 45 Light Points.

Yuma was really tired and angry because his opponent was using monsters never seen before: a demoniac speaker and a record mixed with a skeleton.

«Are you still alive?» asked him Joker. «I'm not surprised...actually, you've got the ZEXAL power with you.»

«You...won't...» murmured Yuma, exhausted because of the damages.

Astral was calmly looking at the duel: despite his advices, Joker's moves were too unpredictable even for him.

Yuma was really in troubles. If they would have lost, the ZEXAL powers would belong to the evil emperor Pierrot...

Astral was just thinking to the next move when the glowing portal appeared again, and...

«WHOAAAAAAA!»

BUMP!

A girl fell from the portal just in front of Yuma, who jumped aside to avoid her.

«Ow...» moaned the girl, getting up and holding her nose. «My nose...! Ha-ppu-ppu...that hurt...» she mumbled then.

Yuma was stunned. Was he again in a dream?

«Observation...» started to say Astral, but Yuma interrupted him.

«Er, sorry...are you okay?» he asked to the girl.

«Uhm? Oh, yes, it's all right, hahaha!» said her, really embarassed, with her face red because of the accident.

Yuma looked better at her: she was having her dark pink hair worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. Indeed she was one of the "other city people".

«Sorry, but...have you seen a fairy? You know, it's white...with yellow big ears...they look very much like the lollipops!» explained the girl suddenly.

«I-I don't think so...» answered Yuma. "Great, I'm dueling and a strange girl just came and interrupted it", he thought, annoyed.

«But is she a Duel Monster?» he asked to her.

«What a Duel Monster is?» asked the girl, confused. «Oh no!» she gulped suddenly, making Yuma and Astral more confused. «She's got my Smile Pact!» she exclaimed, afraid, and then she ran away.

«I think our duel has to be interrupted,» said Joker, looking at the girl who was running away and calling for her friend.

«You're joking?» exclaimed Yuma, angry. «I can still beat you!»

«Seriously, Yuma, I don't think that you're...» was saying Astral, noticing that Yuma was really tired.

Too much tired. In fact, Yuma suddenly fainted.

«We're going to meet again, Number Hunter,» said Joker, making his monsters disappearing. Then he disappeared too, leaving Astral and his friend.

* * *

Astral was in Yuma's room. The boy was sleeping: with that duel, he has consumed too much energy.

"How did that Joker know about ZEXAL power?" thought Astral. "It's impossible...in fact, he doesn't belong to our world...unless..."

Suddenly, Astral remembered how Joker was looking at that girl.

"Maybe, both Joker and that strange girl know about the ZEXAL powers...I have to do some research," he decided, then he flew away.

* * *

It was night, and the girl was still running and trying to find her friend.

She was really tired, so she decided to sat on a bench of the park.

«Candy...where are you?» she murmured, exhausted, then she started to cry.

«Are you stil searching for your fairy?» asked her a voice.

The girl looked up to see who had spoken: it was a blue ghost.

«You're the ghost I've seen before!» she exclaimed, afraid.

«Can you see me?» asked her Astral, surprised. Before, he asked her that question because he wasn't sure that she was able to see him, but now...

«Can you help me?» asked him the girl, wiping her tears. «I think Candy's in big troubles! She's my friend...I don't want to leave her alone again!»

Astral thought for a moment, then he answered:«Maybe I know how to help you.»

* * *

**In the next episode:**

The mysterious girl reveals her identity: her name is Miyuki Hoshizora, and she is the Warrior of the Holy Light that Joker was searching for! She tells that she's trying to find her fairy Candy, who has been sucked into a glowing portal...the same portal Yuma has seen in his dream! But suddenly appear three new enemies: they're the Bad End Commanders, which want to steal the Emperor's Key!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay folks! First of all, thanks to CureAnimeLover for her reviews.

Second, sorry for not putting in the preview of the next chapter: I was late, you know.

Third...have fun reading this story!

* * *

**2: My name is Miyuki! Our worlds are connected?**

_Yuma was again in front of the Demoniac Door._

_But there was something strange, now. The door was open. Maybe it was open just for him._

_Yuma decided to enter._

_He walked in and..._

_-W-whoaaaa? I'm flying?-he exclaimed, seeing that he wasn't walking, but flying exactly like Astral._

_He flew along that multicolored tunnel, then he went into a giant glowing light..._

_And he fell._

_-Ow...-he moaned.-I knew it would end like that,-he said, rising._

_Then he looked around: it was all dark, except for a point in front of him._

_-But you're...-started to said Yuma, recognizing what was in front of him._

_It was the girl of the other day!_

_She was dressed in a very strange way: she was wearing a long, flowing iridescent pink dress and a golden tiara.*_

_Her hair was longer than usual, and she was looking as she was waiting for someone, although she was having her eyes closed._

_A soft golden light was shining around her._

_-What are you doing here?-asked her Yuma. In fact, it was really strange: only Astral and him knew that place._

_Maybe that she was from the Astral world too?_

_The girl slowly opened her eyes, and..._

-Tsukumo! Wake up!

Yuma woke up suddenly: he had fallen asleep during the lessons!

-Man, if you would study like you sleep, you would be a genius!-said professor Kay, while the students were laughing. But he seemed not really angry.

-Now, now,-said professor Kay, making the students stop laughing.-I think it's time for stop our lesson...-he said then, looking at his watch, and the bell rang.

-What happened to you this morning?-asked Kotori to Yuma.

-I really don't know...-answered him, yawning.

-Was that "phantom duelist" again?-asked him Tetsuo, curious.

-He teleported you into another dimension, to summarize?-asked him Casswell** too.

-Huh? No, not really!-exclaimed Yuma.-I was...ehm...I...

Kotori, Casswell and Tetsuo looked at their friend's confused face: when someone had that look, it meant only one thing...that he was getting in troubles again.

* * *

Back to home, Yuma told Astral about his dream.

-...and she was about to say something, but then professor woke me up...er, Astral? Why are you having that look?-he asked to the ghost, noticing that he was thinking something else.

-Yesterday, I asked to that girl if she was still searching for her fairy...just as I thought, she can see me, just like you.-said Astral to Yuma.

-But it's impossible!-exclaimed Yuma.-She isn't from the Astral World, is she?

-Her aura is one of the most sinless I've ever seen,-said Astral, thinking.-Probably she is a magician of the other world or something like that. However, I've said that we will help her to search for that fairy...

-What?-exclaimed Yuma.-No way! We've got too many problems to take up this too!

-It's almost time,-said Astral, looking at the sunset outside the window.-We should go now,-he said to Yuma, in a tone that brooked no argument, and he left, leaving Yuma no opportunity but follow him.

* * *

The pink-colored hair girl was strolling in the park, humming a song, when she saw a blue ghost and a boy approaching.

-Oh, hi!-she greeted, recognizing the blue ghost of the last evening and the boy of the duel against Joker.

-Uhm, hi,-said Yuma, looking at that girl. It was strange, he thought, to talk with a person who appeared in your dreams. But maybe it wasn't she...maybe it was only his imagination...

-I'm Hoshizora Miyuki!-said her suddenly, smiling.-You're Tsukumo Yuma, aren't you? Astral told me about you!

Yuma looked angry at Astral, then he asked her:-So...haven't you find your "fairy friend" yet?

-No...-answered Miyuki, really sad.-The last time I saw her...we were running...because we were chased by..._someone_...

Miyuki decided to keep quiet about her "secret".

-You were chased by someone?-asked Yuma, surprised.-Why?

-Ehm...I don't remember, actually!-said Miyuki, hastily.-However, she jumped into a glowing portal and she disappeared! I've tried to find her, and I jumped into another portal too, but I haven't find her at all...

-Wait,-said Yuma, interrupting her.-It was a shiny blue portal? With some lights around it?

-Yes, it is!-said Miyuki, happier than before.-Did you see it?

-Yes, but...-said Yuma, confused. The portal was exactly like the one in his dream!

-I don't know why, but...I saw that portal in _my dream_,-he explained to that girl.

-In your dream?-said Miyuki, getting scared.-But it means that you are...

-MIYUKI!-cried someone behind them.

A white fairy with yellow big ears was running towards them.

-Candy!-exclaimed Miyuki, running and grabbing her friend.

-Miyuki! I was searching for you-kuru!-cried the fairy, hugging the girl.

-Oh, Candy...-said Miyuki, crying.

Yuma and Astral stayed a little back.

-Well, I think this is the end of our new "mission",-said Yuma, happy, to Astral.

But Astral wasn't happy like his friend.

-Astral?-said Yuma, looking at his friend's face.-Are you feeling a Number's presence?

-Something else,-answered Astral, looking at the sunset.

Suddenly, the sky became dark blue, with a full moon.

-Uruffufu, we knew that you were here!-said a raucous male voice.

-And now, you can't use your powers in front of your friends!-said another male voice.

-You are lost, Cure Happy-dawasa!-said an old female voice.

Miyuki was paralyzed by fear.

-Who's talking?-asked Yuma, preparing his Duel Pad.-Show yourself!

And with a dark flash and an evil laugh, three figures appeared: an humanoid wolf, an old witch and a red ogre.

-Oh, no-kuru!-exclaimed Candy, afraid.-They're the Bad End Commanders-kuru!

-Who?-exclaimed Yuma, really confused.-Miyuki, how do you know these...people?-he asked then to Miyuki.

Miyuki didn't answer. She was looking down, still in pain, thinking of what to do.

-Akanbe! Show us your power!-said the red ogre called Akaoni, launching a red nose on Yuma's Duel Pad, turning it into a monster!

-AKANBEEE!-said the transformed Duel Pad.

-Hey! My Duel Pad!-exclaimed Yuma, astonished, looking at his D-Pad now transformed into an Akanbe.

-Akanbe!-said the humanoid wolf called Wolfurun.-Take the Emperor's Key!

-What? Not again!-exclaimed Yuma, angry.-Are you that mad Joker's friend, for the case?-he asked, avoiding an Akanbe's attack.

-Akanbe! Show this weak human and his ghost friend your real power-dawasa!-said the old witch named Majorina.

The Akanbe reacted to the order: he extracted some iron tentacles from behind, and imprisoned both Yuma and Astral in his grasps.

-GAAAAAHH!-yelled the boy because of the tentacles' grasp.

-Yuma! Astral!-creid Miyuki, seeing her freinds in danger.

-Don't come any closer!-said her Yuma.-It might take you too!

-Miyuki! You should transform-kuru!-said Candy, giving her a pink, round object...

Miyuki took it, and said:-I know I've promised to Akane-san and the others that I would never tell our secret to anyone...but I can't leave my new friends in danger!

And by saying this, she opened the pink casket.

«_Pretty Cure! Smile charge!_» she shouted, before she was surrounded by a bright pink light...

«_Kirakira, Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!_» she exclaimed, after she had transformed into her Pretty Cure alter ego, Cure Happy.

-Cure...Happy?-murmured Yuma, seeing Miyuki transformed.

Cure Happy dodged all the Akanbe's attacks, then she jumped high and shouted:«_Pretty Cure! Happy Shower!_»

Then a pink flash went out of her hands and hit the monster's red nose, making the monster disappearing.

-Ouch!-exclaimed Yuma, falling to the ground. Astral flew away from the tentacles instead.

Miyuki detransformed herself and took the Cure Decor used for the Akanbe's creation.

-Ha! This is exactly what our master wanted!-said Akaoni, proud of their work.

-Now we got enough information,-said Majorina, looking into her crystal ball, which was glowing darkly.-Let's go for now.

-But we haven't...-Wolfurun started to say, but Majorina interrupted him:-We know where the Emperor's Key is, and who really is his holder. It's what we wanted.

-Um, right. But beware, Number Hunter!-said Wolfurun to Yuma.-This isn't your last battle against us! For now...ciao.

And the Commanders disappeared, leaving a confused Yuma.

* * *

*Cure Happy's power-up form.

**I'm using both japanese and american names.

**In the next episode:**

Due to the fusion, also Yuma and Miyuki's schools have been mixed! Mr. Kay has decided to teach how to duel also to the Cures' class, it won't be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you recognized the Nakewameke and the Negatone in the first chapter? ;-)

I hope so!

Sorry for the bad grammar of this chapter.

* * *

**3: A school transfer! No one told me that!**

Meanwhile, into another dimension...

...the three Commanders were discussing about the last mission.

-Uruffufu, now that Cure Happy's secret is discovered, we can took the Emperor's Key and the other object in easier way than before!-said Wolfurun, laughing.

-Yeah, it's too easy even for us!-agreed Akaoni, happy.

Only Majorina was calm and serious: she was still looking at the images showed in her crystal ball.

The last battle. Cure Happy defeating the Akanbe. Yuma avoiding the Akanbe's attacks. And that blue ghost...

-Our mission won't be so easy, fools!-said then Majorina to the others.-Cure Happy is still protected by her Precure Aura, and I don't think that her "new friends" would be so dumb to reveal her secret to the others-dawasa!

-But we've got an advantage, haven't we?-asked Akaoni, nervous.-At least, we know where the Emperor's Key is!

-You're right...-agreed Majorina, thinking.-But for the other object...

-The other "object", as you call it,-said Joker, appearing suddenly,-is exactly Cure Happy's aura!

-What?-exclaimed Wolfurun and Akaoni.

-It's impossible!-said Majorina.-That girl hasn't enough power! If her aura was so powerful, as you've said, it would appeared on my crystal ball!-replied her, pointing at her crystal ball, which was still glowing darkly.

-You're right, Majorina...-agreed Joker, watching at the images on the sphere.-Sure, Cure Happy's Precure powers have to be increased, but her Aura is one of the most powerful and sinless that I've ever seen. Not for all she's one of the Eight Apprentices' descendents.

-The eight what?-asked Akaoni, confused.

Joker explained that point:-Cure Ange, the first Precure, had the idea to train eight young girls, in order to made the first Precure team which would have the aim to protect the Earth and the other worlds connected to it from...well, from the various "enemies" like us. Then, at the end of the "training", she sent the eight Cures to eight different worlds, which are all connected to the Earth by the Prism Flower*: the first Cure was sent on the Garden of Light, the second on the Land of Fountains, the third on the Palmier Kingdom, the fourth on Labyrinth, the fifth remained on the Earth, with the aim to protect the Tree of Hearts, the sixth was sent on Majorland and the seventh on Maerchenland. The eight Cure was sent in the Astral World instead.

-In the Astral World-dawasa?-exclaimed Majorina, surprised.-But that world is...

-It's the world where our ghost friend come from,-said Joker, still watching at the sphere's images: now it was showing the image of Astral, who was looking at the defeated Akanbe.-Otherwise, why the prophecy would have tell us about the Number Hunter?-he said, pointing at the image of Yuma, who was talking with Astral after the battle.-And we need all the possible help...-he added, extrahing five Numbers cards from the glowing crystal ball,-...to achieve our goal,-he conclued then, materializing five Masks of Despair** and throwing them to the Commanders.

-You know what to do,-he said, looking at the Commanders, then he left with an evil laugh, while the sphere was still showing the image of Yuma and Astral.

* * *

-It's my turn now!-exclaimed an excited red-haired girl, picking a card from her D-Pad.-I'm gonna beat you, Nao!-she said to her opponent, a green-haired girl.

-Not so fast, Akane!-replied her.-My Earth Defender has got 2500 Defense points!

-Go, Phoenix Lady!-exclaimed Akane, really determinated.-Attack Nao's Earth Defender!

The fire monster attacked the warrior, who fell and disappeared, making Nao's Life Points reset.

-What?-exclaimed Nao, surprised, while the screen was showing the title "WINNER: HINO AKANE".

-Yeah! I knew it!-was exulting Akane.

-Ultra happy! Congratulations, Akane-san!-exclaimed Miyuki, seeing Akane's victory.

-You've won the battle, but not the war!-said Nao, smiling and taking off her Duel Gazer.

-Do you want revenge?-said Akane, taking off her Duel Gazer too.

-Good job, Hino and Midorikawa,-said professor Kay, who watched their duel along with the other students, who now were admiring Akane and Nao's duel styles.

-Wow! Your friends are really energetic, aren't they?-said Tori to a yellow-haired girl near her.

-I-I'm sorry for their behaviour, Mizuki-san!-apologized the girl. She seemed she was nearly to cry.

-No problem! I was only admiring your friends!-said Tori before that strange girl started to cry.

-Yayoi-chan!-called her Akane.-Stop crying and come here! I've beated Nao at my first duel!

A blue-haired girl near Tori sighed.-She'll never change,-she commented, watching Akane exulting with Miyuki for the victory.

Tori smiled and said:-I know what you're feeling. I've got a friend of mine who's exactly like...

-Yeah! I've won!-exclaimed Yuma just in that moment.

Tori sighed:-...it doesn't matter.

* * *

Back in the classroom...

-You were great, Hino-san!-was saying Cathy to Akane.-Your Phoenix Lady has been incredible!

-Thanks, thanks,-said Akane, still proud of her work.-But also Nao has been great at dueling...hey, but where is Nao?-she asked then, noticing that her friend wasn't in the classroom.

-She went home,-said Reika, coming in.-Her family is still searching for the house, you know...

* * *

Because of the fusion, also buildings have been mixed, and people didn't know where their house was.

Nao was walking, still thinking about that morning's duel.

"It was my chance...I was so sure of Akane's defeat!...but it didn't happen..."

Anger was mounting into her heart.

"My cards were stronger then hers! I could easily beat her! Maybe I've lost because I'm weaker than Akane...I can't stand it!"

Nao immediately stopped, confused by her thoughts.

"But...what I'm thinking? I'm sure that Akane's cards were stronger, I would never say bad things to her...this anger is so stupid...so why I'm feeling it?"

-What are you thinking about, young lady?-asked a voice.

Nao looked up: it was a boy of her age.

He was wearing a formal attire. He had pink hair and emerald green eyes.

-Uhh...nothing...-answered Nao, a bit surprised.

That boy smiled, then he approached at her.

-You seem very sad,-he said, noticing Nao's expression on her face.-Maybe a quarrel with a friend?

-What? No, I was just...-started to say Nao, but the boy interrupted her:-You aren't from this city, aren't you? I've got a gift for you, my dear sad lady,-he said, making Nao blushing, and he picked five cards from his pocket.

-These are very rare cards,-he explained, giving them to Nao.-It's a gift for you and your friends. I don't need them, so I've thought they would made you and your friends happy,-he said smiling.

-Oh...thanks,-thanked Nao, taking the cards from the boy's hands and smiling to him.

-I was sure this gift would have made you smile again,-said the boy, making Nao blushing again.-I'm also sure that you will use this card fairly.

-Thanks for this gift,-said Nao.-I should go now...I'm late!

-Sure,-said the boy, making a little bow. Then, when Nao left, he said:-I'm really sure that you will use this cards..._Cure March_...

Akane was sitting on a bench outside school, waiting for her brother Genki.

* * *

She was thinking about the duel too.

"Nao-san...she was upset because she has lost...but why she went home so early?...maybe I've overdid with the cheer?"

Luckily, Nao was walking just near the school.

-Hey! Nao-san!-called her Akane.

Nao saw her, but she didn't reply to the greeting.

-What do you want?-she asked instead.

-C'mon, don't tell me that you're still mad for the duel!-said Akane, approaching to her.

-Go away!-exclaimed suddenly Nao, making Akane stop. Nao's eyes were glowing strangely...

-What...but Nao, it's me! Akane!-said Akane, her voice trembled.-You know...I'm your friend...

Nao grinned:-Sure. I'm sorry, Akane-san. I've mistaked you for someone else. However...I got something for you,-she said, picking a card from her pocket and giving her to Akane.

-A card? For me?-asked her Akane, surprised.

-Yes! Sorry for this morning, I was a little upset. But now it's all right!-said Nao, now smiling peacefully.

-Thanks, Nao-san!-exclaimed Akane, taking the card.

Suddenly, while she was picking the card, Akane noticed a glowing number on Nao's right hand...

-Uhh...Nao...what's that?-she asked, a bit worried, pointing at her hand.

-What? Oh, it's nothing. It's only a tattoo,-she said, seeing the number on her hand.

-Oh...ok, if you said so...-said Akane, relaxed.

* * *

-Yayoi-chan?

Yayoi looked up, worried that someone was watching her draw.

-Oh, it's only you, Nao-san!-she said, relaxed.

Nao looked at the draw.-It's pretty good,-she said.-Oh, I've got something for you!

Yayoi looked her surprised, when Nao picked a card and gived her it.

-It's for you! A symbol of our friendship!-she said, smiling.

Yayoi took the card:-Thanks, Nao...-she said, touched by that gift.

-There, there, it isn't nothing!-said Nao, stopping her crying.

-Girls? What are you doing?-asked Reika, coming.

-Reika-sama!-exclaimed Yayoi, happy.-Look!-she said, showing her the card gived by Nao.

-Interesting...I've never seen a card like this before...-said Reika, looking better at that card. There was written something on it, but the card's name was unreadable.

-I've got the same for you!-said Nao, giving her a card, similar to Yayoi's, but with a different monster in it.-A symbol of our friendship!-she said, smiling with Yayoi.

-Arigatou, Nao,-thanked Reika, picking the card and not noticing the glowing numbers on Nao and Yayoi's hands.

* * *

-Is everything going according to the plan?-asked Akaoni to Wolfurun.

-More or less as Joker expected...-said him, watching below them: the five Cures were walking home, talking and laughing.

Wolfurun smiled:-And they don't even expect what's going on, uruffufu! They're going to get destroyed by one of them...-he added, looking at Nao.

-Wolfurun, Akaoni,-said a voice.-It's almost time.

-Right!-said Akaoni, disappearing. Wolfurun was still watching at the Cures.

"The Bad End is coming to you, Precures! And you can't do nothing, this time!" he thought, then he disappeared too.

* * *

*From the third precure All Stars: the Prism Flower connects all the mascottes' worlds to the Earth.

**From the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 series: they're some masks that can evocate the Kowaina monsters and, if they're applied on a person...well, let's just say that it isn't a good thing!

**In the next chapter:**

Astral feels the presence of not one, not two, but five Numbers cards' auras! Meanwhile, Miyuki received a special deck from a mysterious black ghost...


	4. Chapter 4

Yo-hoy crew! All aboard of the Black Pearl!

Sorry if I haven't posted this chapter early, but I had many things to do.

Anyway, I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL or Smile Pretty Cure! Okay, now I'm feeling better.

Still thanks to CureAnimeLover for her reviews. And thanks to everyone who's reading this story without writing any review too!

I hope this chapter will compensate my delay. And sorry for the bad grammar.

Now I think I'm going to eat something. Probably a pizza.

* * *

**4: The Numbers' spell! The return of an enemy?**

-OW!-cried Miyuki, falling on the ground, while her Life Points were going to zero.

-Ha-ppu-pu...-she moaned, taking off her Duel Gazer.-It's the third duel I lose...but it has been amazing, ultra happy!-she exclaimed, happier, making her opponent scared of her reaction.

-Don't worry, Miyuki-chan!-said Akane, approaching to her.-You'll learn it.

-You just have to practise,-said Tori too, who has looked at Miyuki's duel too.

But Miyuki didn't replied. She noticed something outside the class.

-It's raining...-she said, looking sadly at the sky.

* * *

Reika was sitting in the school hallway, looking at the rain.

-What's the matter-kuru?-asked her Candy, looking at her friend's face.

-Nothing...-answered Reika.-It's...I was thinking of the last day,-she said, remembering when Nao gived her that strange card.

Reika picked that card from her pocket: her title was still unreadble, but there was a number written on it.

-A number card?-she said, thoughtful.-I didn't hear of cards which have a number on it,-she commented, looking better at that card,-But I'm curious: where did Nao find it?

-Maybe it's connected to the Cure Decors-kuru!-exclaimed Candy.-See-kuru? There is a symbol, here...

-Are you talking alone?-asked her a voice.

Reika quickly hid Candy in her bag.

-Oh, hi!...Ryoga...sama!-she said, a bit afraid.-No, I was only thinking...

-Sure?-asked her the boy.-Because also a friend of mine sometimes talks alone...I thought that maybe he was a bit _nuts_...but then I've heard you and-

-I-I wasn't talking alone! I was only thinking out loud!-Reika interrupted him, a bit embarassed of the situation.

-Oh. Okay, if you said so...-said Ryoga, a bit confused, looking at Reika's scared face.

-But...don't you need to go home, now?-she asked to him. In fact, lessons were finished.

-It's raining,-he said, pointing at the grey sky.-And I haven't any umbrellas with me.

-Oh...well, in this case you can take mine,-said Reika, giving him her umbrella.

-Are you sure of this?-asked Ryoga, looking at her.

-Reika? Who's talking-kuru?-asked Candy from the bag, curious of what was happening in there. Luckily, Ryoga didn't hear it that time.

-Yes! I mean, my brother will be here soon, so...you can take my umbrella. I can wait, so there are no problems for me!-said Reika, smiling.

Ryoga took Reika's umbrella.-Thanks,-he said. Then he went out and opened it.

-Perhaps we can share it,-proposed the boy.

-Uhh...share it?-asked Reika, more in confusion than before.

-What's happening-kuru?-asked an angry Candy from the bag, making Reika scare.

-What was that?-asked Ryoga, surprised, looking to Reika's bag.-It came from your schoolbag, didn't it?

-What? I didn't hear anything!-babbled Reika, frightened.-I must go now! Bye!-she said, exiting the hallway and going home, running in the rain, without her umbrella.

If only Candy had been quiet!

* * *

Miyuki was walking in the street under her umbrella.

She was really gloomy: it was raining, she has lost three duels, all her friends went home and Candy was with Reika.

"If only I was good at dueling like Tori or Yuma..." she was thinking, more depressed.

She stopped walking and she sat on a bench under a tree in the park, the same park where Yuma and her had been attacked by the Akanbe the other day.

Miyuki was looking down to her feets, still gloomy, while the rain was falling down from the sky.

-Is there something wrong?-asked her a voice.

Miyuki sighed:-Yes...

-Do you want to talk about?-asked again the voice.

Miyuki explained, still looking down to the ground:-I'm not good at dueling, whilst all of my friends are very good at it...Akane...Nao...Reika-san...even Yayoi-chan...

-It doesn't sound good,-commented the voice.-But I can help you.

-Really?-asked Miyuki, hopeful, looking up.-...Astral?

* * *

Meanwhile, at Yuma's house...

-GAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-ASTRAL!-cried Yuma, seeing his friend falling to the ground, prey to a strong headache.-Astral! Are you alright?-he asked to him, afraid.

-Yes...I'm fine now,-whispered Astral, with his hands to his head, in pain.

-What was that?-asked Yuma again.

-I feel their presence...-was murmuring a suffering Astral, concentrated on something that Yuma could not see.

-The presence of what?-asked Yuma.-Of a Number card?

-It wasn't from only one Number card...it was the recall of_ five Number cards_!-explained Astral, while his headache was disappearing.

-WHAT?-shouted Yuma aloud.

-Yuma! It's all right?-asked Kari from her office.

-Uhh...yeah, I'm ok!-replied him, then he said to Astral:-Are you sure of this, Astral? It could be a trap! Or even worse!

-It isn't a trap,-said Astral.-I'm absolutely sure that it is the recall of five Number cards. I never make an error when it comes to Numbers.

-Except for the time when No.96 possessed you, right Astral?-said Yuma ironically.-Anyway...it isn't important now.-he added, looking at Astral's face.

-I can hear him,-replied Astral, making Yuma scare.-He's still alive...and he's outside the Key.

-But...we locked him inside the Key, right? He can't escape again from it!-said Yuma, a bit scared.

Astral shook his head, then he said:-It doesn't work like this...

* * *

-Astral? What are you doing here?-asked Miyuki to the strange figure who was standing in front of her.

-I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaked me for someone else,-said him.

-Oh, I'm sorry...-replied Miyuki, confused. It was Astral or not?

It was virtually identical to Astral, except for the black colour of the skin. But it was...incomplete. Instead of the legs, that creature was having black smoke, like the genie in Aladdin's tale.*

-So who are you?-she asked then.

-My name is No.96, Black Mist. And I am the person...actually, the Number who can help you,-he introduced himself.-You are...Miyuki Hoshizora, if I am correct.

-Yes! But how do you know me?-asked Miyuki, curious.

Black Mist smiled and answered:-I know a lot more than you're supposed to know on this world and its rulers...even on the Precures.

-Really?-exclaimed Miyuki, surprised.-And you can help me?

-What do you want, _exactly_?-asked her Black Mist.

-I...I...I want to be stronger!-answered Miyuki with decision.-I want to be stronger...as _Yuma _is!

-And what would you do?-asked again Black Mist.-What are you willing to do, Miyuki, to accomplish your desire?**

* * *

-So, the Number cards helped No.96 to run away again?-asked Yuma to Astral.

-Yes, it's correct,-answered Astral.-His power now is weaker than usual because we stopped him for two times, but...if he'll make a deal with someone with a particular soul...he would be able to regain his full powers.

-It sounds bad,-commented Yuma. Then he had a sudden idea:-Wait: a person with a certain soul, you've said? Maybe...a Precure's soul?

-It can be,-said Astral.-The Precure's auras are incredibly powerful, although the light powers goes always against the darkness...

-Joker said the truth then...-said Yuma, surprised.-The ZEXAL power is really connected to the Precures...

-And the Number cards too,-added Astral, looking at the falling rain.

* * *

-I don't know...-admitted her sadly.-I don't know what the duel's rules are...and I don't know either what cards I should use...all that I know is only about fairytales and Precures...

-I see,-said Black Mist.-Let me help you...-he said then, putting a hand on Miyuki's head.

It was a snap.

No.96 entered Miyuki's mind, registering her memories about the Precures and the tales she has read: the collected memories were solidifying into a deck of cards...then, he stopped the connection, removing his hand from the head of the girl.

-This is what you need,-he said, giving the newly created deck to Miyuki.

The girl looked at the cards, curious, when she saw something.

-But they are...!-she exclaimed, surprised, recognizing the characters into the cards.

-I allowed myself to explore your memory,***-explained Black Mist.-You know all about Precures: their attacks, their strenght, their weaknesses. And your knowledge of the stories ad tales is impressive. You just need to learn the bases of dueling. I'll help you in your aim: you will become the strongest duelist this world has ever seen.

Miyuki smiled:-Really? It's...it's fantastic! But...-she added, with the feeling that something was missing.-You haven't told me what you want in return!

-I just want to see you win. It should be enough for now,-said Black Mist.

-Ultra happy!-she exclaimed.-You're really a kind person, Black Mist!-she said, making No.96 stare in surprise.

"A kind person...", he thought. Then he smiled. "If only you knew the truth, you would never call me _kind_..."

-But you need a new name,-added Miyuki, really serious.

-A new what?-asked Black Mist.

-Yes! A new name!-repeated Miyuki, thoughtful.-I mean, No.96 is a really strange name. How about..._Kurai_? It sounds good for you?****

-Kurai means "evil" in Japanese, if I am correct,-commented Black Mist.

-Uhh...sorry, I thought it meant "black"!-apologized Miyuki, really embarassed.-Umm...let's see for something else...

-It's fine,-said Black Mist.-I don't really mind of how you call me.

-It's decided, then!-she said happily, clapping her hands and springing up from the bench, letting go her umbrella.

-Be thou my sword and my shield, Kurai! And you'll help me win!-exclaimed Miyuki, very solemn and regal in that moment, extending her right hand to seal the pact.*****

-So we have a deal,-said "Kurai", sealing the pact.

* * *

-It means that Miyuki and her friends are in danger!-exclaimed Yuma.-We need to tell them the...

-Wait a second, Yuma,-said Astral, interrupting his friend.-We know that only Miyuki is a Precure. We don't know if her friends are Precures too. And what would happen if we reveal her secret?

Yuma sighed:-You're right...as usual. But...I can't just stay here without doing nothing!

-I know, and it's precisely for this reason that I've said you to keep quiet,-said Astral.-As usual, you haven't a strategy.

-Don't tell me it!-exclaimed Yuma, angry.-It's always the same with you! Okay, I'll keep quiet on it, but I can't stand to see a friend in danger!-he said, then he left the room.

-Observation #28: for Yuma, _friends _are the most important things,-commented Astral.

* * *

In this chapter there are a lots of recalls to other stories and universes!

*Miyuki loves tales, so I suppose she has read also Aladdin's. And I hate drawing Astral/Black Mist tatoos. But, hey!, in any case Black Mist has lost half of his power, didn't he?

**It's my favourite Tia Dalma's speech in "Pirates of the Carribean - at World's End". I like that character, and I think that No.96 would figure well as Tia...

***This is a recall to "Kingdom Hearts - Chain of Memories". The only good thing that Marluxia (I hate his hair!) has done is this, and I loved that moment in the manga.

****Miyuki mistakes the word "kurai", which means evil, with the word "kuro", which means black.

*****This is a recall (it's the last, I promise!) to "Kuroshitsuji", when Ciel orders to Sebastian to bring him the victory (although he said a different phrase, if I remember well).

I think it's all! For now...

Another thing: should I use the original names for the characters in this story? Or the American names?

Write me the answer in the reviews - or send me an MP, it's the same.

**In the next episode**:

Akane is wondering on a question: is she a real friend? Or is she too selfish to be a Precure? Meanwhile, Casswell has an encounter with a certain humanoid wolf...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello folks! Here's another chapter of the story!**

**Finally we will see Cure Sunny in action! And Nao too...although she doesn't actually know what she's doing.**

* * *

**5: Akane's doubts! The first Number card is revealed!**

Rain, rain, rain.

It seemed that all the existent rain was falling on the city.

Nao was looking at the grey sky by the window in her room. Thank goodness, their parents managed to find their house into all that mess. Then she looked at her right hand.

A violet number was printed on it: the number 91...

It was strange: Nao didn't remember when she had that tattoo done, and neither what happened after she met that boy who gived her the cards.

She didn't remember what happened that morning too!

As driven by a call, Nao looked inside her pooch: there were two cards, hers and another card.

But didn't she had five cards? When did she lose the others?

Nao looked again outside the window, as the answer would be written in the sky.

-Am I really crazy, after all?-she asked to herself, smiling a bit. Then, a voice exploded into her mind.

«_**Cure March**_,» it said, «_**Can you hear me?**_»

-Yes,-said Nao unconsciously, while her eyes were obscuring and the number on her hand started to glow.

«_**It's time,**_» said again the voice. «_**Go and awake the first Number.**_»

Nao, still unconscious, picked her Smile pact and left her room.

-Onee-san? Where are you going?-asked her his brother Keita, noticing that her sister was going out without her umbrella.

-Out of my way!-shouted Nao, angry, to that little brat. Keita looked at his sister frightened.-But, nee-san...-he was saying, but Nao wasn't listening to him.

She opened the door and went out in the rain, without any umbrellas.

* * *

Akane was sitted on the bus stop's bench, under her red umbrella, and swinging her legs.

She was really happy that day: with her new card, and the XYZ summon, she beat five of her classmates!

However, her exciting decreased sharply when she remembered what happened that morning...

_-Yeah! I've won again!-exclaimed Akane, while the augmented reality was setting off._

_-Hey! This isn't fair!-exclaimed Nao, taking off her D-Gazer.-You used a Number card!_

_-So? Number card or not, the truth is that I'm way too strong, Nao-chan! In fact, I beat you four times! It's like a four-letter duel, isn't it? Ha ha ha!-said Akane._

_-Is that so? Okay, you've decided it!-was saying Nao, going off.-I'm not your teammate anymore, Akane-chan!_

_-What? Wait, Nao! What do you mean with it?-asked her Akane, now worried._

_-I'm tired of your pride, it's that!-exclaimed Nao with decision.-You're always so arrogant, and you make jokes on the others...do you think that you could be more "funny" by making joke of your friends? It isn't always funny! Didn't you think that someone could have been tired of your jokes, Akane?_

_-But Nao...I was only...-was saying Akane, but Nao interrupted her:-I don't mind anymore. I'm off._

_And Nao left, leaving an astonished Akane._

"What happened to her?" was thinking Akane, looking at the rain falling. "She was so mean...but why did she say those things? Maybe...maybe because she's right...Maybe I'm not really like a good friend should be..."

* * *

Takashi was walking in the street under his umbrella.

He was going to the school's library to do a research: he heard of the mystery about the Legendary Warriors known as Pretty Cures, who are seemed to be connected to their world, and he decided to know more about them.

It could also be a fable, but he saw too much strange things - the "phantom duelist", for example - to believe that was only a myth.

He has done some research previously, and he managed to find some very interesting informations: the founder of the Precures' order, a certain Cure Ange, was a Number Hunter.

It meant that Precures are connected to that Number cards that Yuma is collecting!

Maybe his "phantom duelist" friend is connected to the Precures too...

-Uruffufu, what are you doing here?-asked him a voice.

Takashi looked up: it was a humanoid wolf, with a book in his hands.

"Okaay, I'm doomed now!" he thought, frightened.

-You're one of the Number Hunter's friends, aren't you?-asked him again that wolf.

-Uhh...-said Takashi.-Who? I don't know any Number Hunter or something!

"Calm down, Takashi, calm down..." was thinking the boy, retreating. "You must run away while the wolf isn't looking..."

-Don't lie, stupid human!-shouted that wolf, now angry, making Takashi stop.-Akanbe! Wake up and chase this liar!-he shouted then, throwing a red nose on a street lamp, which awakened and took the form of a monster.

-AKANBEEEEEEE!-said that monster, making Takashi scare.

-AAAAAHHHHH!-cried the boy, really frightened, and he started to run, letting go his umbrella.

-AKANBEEEE!-yelled again the Akanbe, chasing the scared boy.

-Uruffufu, now the Precures are forced to prove their real identity!-laughed Wolfurun, following the Akanbe.

* * *

Akane was still sitting on the bench, when she heard a scream:-SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASEEEE!

-But what...Takashi?!-she exclaimed, looking at the boy running away from the Akanbe.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-was still screaming Takashi, really in pain.-STOP CHASING MEEEE!

Akane sighed:-Why just me...?-, then she took her Smile pact.

* * *

Takashi was running towards the streets, not knowing where and not seeing anything because of the falling rain.

His only goal was to leave behind that monster.

-STOP CHASING ME I'VE SAAAIID!-he cried again, then he stumbled and fell on the wet ground.

"Great, this is my lucky day, to summarize!" thought Takashi, trying to rising from the street's floor.

-AKANBEEE!-shouted the monster, clenching a fist and raising it to hit the boy.

Takashi was literally approaching to his end, when he heard a voice:-_Pretty Cure...Sunny Fire!_

A burning meteor suddenly came out from nowhere and hit the monster's red nose, making him fell and disappear.

A small object was all that remained of the monster, which has turned back in his "normal form": a street lamp on the pavement.

-You!-shouted an angry voice.-What were you trying to do, huh?

Takashi looked to who was talking: it was an angry orange-haired girl, with crossed arms, dressed in a red and white uniform. She was looking at him, apparently disapproving.

-B-but...you are a...-he babbled, astonished.

The girl sighed, then she picked the small object and she said to the boy:-So? Are you going to stay on the ground or what?-she asked to him.

-No...-said Takashi in confusion, rising from the street.

The rain was slowly stopping to fall.

-Who are you?-asked Takashi to that strange girl.

-I'm...-she started to say, but then she stopped. She thought for a moment, then she asked, suspicious:-Why do you want to know that?

-Well...because you saved me, didn't you? That's why!-replied Takashi, recovering from the shock of the attack.

-Hmm...-said the girl, looking better at him. He was such a strange boy indeed.-However, my name is Cure Sunny,-she finally introduced herself.

-So...are you really a Pretty Cure, to summarize?-asked her Takashi, amazed.

-Nooo, stupid! I'm wearing this colorful uniform and I got this incredible magical powers 'cause I'm a cosplayer!-said the Precure, ironically.-Hellooo? Sure that I am a Precure! What the heck were you thinking, Takashi?!-she exclaimed then, angry.

-Wait: how do you know my name?-he asked, susprised. In fact, he never said his name to the Precure.

Cure Sunny bited her tongue and thought in frustration: "Great, Hino, you're a genius! And now this stupid is suspecting of your real identity! But why the hell I've saved him?!"

Then, she cleared her throat and said, smiling a bit:-Sure that I know you. Precures should know the ones' identities which they're gonna protect, shouldn't they?

She looked at the clock on the tower and gasped:-WAH! I'm late! I mean...-she added, looking at Takashi's face.-I should go now: I've got another one to rescue! See ya!-and she started to run away.

-Wait! Could I come with you?-asked her Takashi, trying to stop her.

-NO!-exclaimed Cure Sunny.-It's...dangerous for the ones with no powers,-she explained then, delaying for a moment.-I must go now,-she ended, running away and leaving a confused and wet Takashi.

-So, she was a real Precure...-he said to himself, revising into his mind Cure Sunny's face while she was saying:"_Precures should know the ones' identities which they're gonna protect, shouldn't they?_". Then he smiled a bit too, looking at the clear sky above him.

* * *

Akane, now detransformed, has stopped to run and now she was walking, taking one's breath.

It wasn't her lucky day indeed: she had to save someone under the rain, not sure if her fire powers would have worked, and she was nearly to reveal her real identity!

She held tight the closed umbrella's handle in frustration. However, she'd found another Cure Decor, she thought, relaxed.

Hidden behind a tree, Nao was looking at her friend. She already knew what to do.

Nao opened her Smile pact and took out a new Cure Decor: it was resembling a black and yellow diamond, with a crest like III's printed on it instead of the Smile Pretty Cure logo.

She put the Cure decor in it and pressed the red button, the one corresponding to Cure Sunny.

Immediately, the Number on Akane's left hand started to glow. The girl saw it.

-A number?-she exclaimed, then all became dark.

* * *

Cure Sunny was floating into a dark dimension. There were only her and...

-WAH! ANOTHER MONSTER!-she yelled, seeing a giant fire monster in front of her.

«_**You don't need to worry**_,» said him. «_**I'm here only to help you**_.»

-Help me?! And when you monsters have decided to help Precures, huh?-asked Cure Sunny, on the defensive.

«_**My name is No. 61, Volcasaurus. And I was sent by my master with the aim to help you,**_» said the monster.

-Volcasaurus, right? Well, pleased to meet you. Now LET ME GO!-said the Cure, angry.

«_**Didn't you say that you're not like a good friend should be?**_» asked her the monster.

-Hey! It isn't fair! I've only thought it!-exclaimed the Cure, pissed.-And how do you know my thoughts?

«_**I know that you're upset about what your friend said. But do you really believe in her words?**_» asked her the monster.

-S-sure that I do! She's one of my best friends!-replied Cure Sunny with decision, but her voice was trembling.

«_**Your best friend said very mean things to you, but you still have faith in her,**_» commented the monster. «_**I admire it. That's why I've chosen you as my partner.**_»

-Wait what?-asked Cure Sunny.-I don't need a monster as a partner! And sure I don't need your help! My friends are my comrades, I don't need anyone but them...!-she added then, but she knew that she wasn't actually telling the truth.

«_**Look at your hand,**_» said the monster, pointing at the Cure's left hand with one of his red claws.

Cure Sunny looked at it too, seeing a glowing yellow number on it.

-61? What does it mean?-asked Cure Sunny, a little surprised.

«_**It means that we're bonded now,**_» said the monster, revealing the same yellow number on his left chest spike.

Cure Sunny was really frightened: that monster was having her same number printed on himself...so did he tell the truth? Was she really "connected" to that monster?

She was really in pain, when she heard a voice.

-Akane? Akane! Nee-san, please, answer me!

Akane suddenly opened her eyes: she was lying on the sidewalk, still with her umbrella in her hand.

-Akane! Thanks goodness...-sighed her brother, Genki, near to her.

-Genki? Why are you here?-asked him Akane, rising from the ground.

-We thought that you were lost! So dad sent me to search for you,-explained Genki.

-Okay...let's go home now,-said Akane, taking her brother's hand and starting to walk.

But the number on her hand was still glowing.

* * *

**Okay, the situation is becoming dangerous. And Astral still doesn't know that some of his Number cards have been stolen.**

**But don't worry! In the next episode, our Cures are striking back along with Yuma and his friends!**

* * *

**In the next episode:**

Akane has been possessed by her Number card, and Miyuki and the others are forced to fight her. However, Takashi has a suspect on the Precures' real identities, so...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there!**

**This chapter is veeeerrry long, also because I was incredibly late in posting it.**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to Photon Drake for letting me use her OC, Kurai Tsukumo! I promise I won't send (?) him into OOC.**

**But let's go to the story!**

* * *

**6: Nekketsu?! Akane's Number awakens; I believe in Precures!**

_"What are dreams, Yuma?"_  
_"Well, Astral, dreams are like a film which is screening into your head when you're sleeping...sometimes they're funny...and sometimes they show you what you want the most!"_  
Surely Yuma that time didn't know that dreams sometimes are also the door for your worst nightmares.  
The young duelist was shaking in his sleep, tormented by someone who entered his dreams without his permission.

_Yuma was somehow floating into a dark dimension. There were only him and..._  
_-Well well well! It seems we meet again, Yuma Tsuku-loser!-said a voice._  
_Yuma turned his head in the voice's direction._  
_It was a rough voice, similar to his. A voice that could only belong to..._  
_-Kurai!-Yuma exclaimed, recognizing his evil doppelganger.-What do you do here? We got rid of you last time!_  
_-Yup. You fools thought it,-Kurai said, lifting his sunglasses, his blood-red eyes facing Yuma's.-But it doesn't matter anymore. This time...this time I will get my revenge on you and your stupid ghost friend!-he exclaimed angrily._  
_Yuma clenched his fists. Since his first appearence, Kurai didn't bring nothing but troubles._  
_-Is a duel what you want? If so, I'm ready!-Yuma said, facing bravely his opponent._  
_-Man, you're obsessed with this duel stuff, aren't you?-Kurai complained, scratching the back of his head.-I have a better idea,-he added then, smirking.-Do you know something about the Precures?_  
_Yuma's eyes widened. "Don't tell me..." he thought._  
_-Oh? It seems you sure know something!-Kurai exclaimed, faking a smile.-What was her name...? Her surname was something like "starry sky", right?-Kurai pondered, pretending to think about it._  
_Yuma gritted his teeth. What was Kurai planning this time?_  
_-If you're planning to involve Miyuki and her friends into it...-Yuma started to say, but Kurai interrupted him:-Miyuki! Right, that was her name! Oh, come on, don't make that face,-he added, seeing Yuma's surprised face.-Let's just say I've made a right deal._  
_"A right deal...?" Yuma thought._  
_-My, it seems I have to leave. See ya, Tsuku-loser!-Kurai said, turning and starting to walk._  
_-Come back here!-Yuma exclaimed.-What do you want from Miyuki? Answer me!_  
_But Kurai didn't answer no more._  
_-KURAI!-yelled Yuma, running towards his enemy..._

-OUCH!  
Yuma had fallen from his hammock again. He was too much shaked to think clearly, but he tried to put in order what he saw in his dream.  
First of all, Kurai's return.  
His evil counterpart was a living nightmare, Yuma knew it, but he managed to defeat him with the help of his friends. Actually, Kotori killed him. So, how did he managed to return?  
And what did he mean with "a right deal"? Maybe that he made a deal with Dark Mist again?  
No, it was impossible, since the Number had betrayed him.  
And Miyuki...why did Kurai mentioned her?  
_"See ya, Tsuku-loser!"_  
"Yes, see you, Kurai Tsukumo. But this time I won't let you hurt again one of my friends."  
Yuma's stomach interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

Another day in the mixed city.

But now, for the inhabitants of both the cities, the situation wasn't so strange as it was the first day.

* * *

-Hurry up!-exclaimed Akane to her friends behind her.-Or we'll miss the ringbell!  
The five young Precures were in fact running fast to the school, otherwise they would have collect a delay from the teachers.  
-It was all your fault, Miyuki!-said Akane to Miyuki.-If you hadn't got up so late, we wouldn't have to run like this!  
-I'm so sorry, Akane, but I didn't hear the alarm!-apologized Miyuki, running like her friends.  
Nao laughed at Miyuki's answer.  
-You're always the same, Miyuki-chan! I bet you were dreaming about being a princess!-she said, smirking to her friend, who suddenly frowned.  
-Well...it was a bit different from my usual dreams...-said Miyuki, a bit worried.

_Miyuki was in a really dark place._  
_She was walking on an unsafe trail, much like a rock corridor suspended on a crevasse._  
_When Miyuki finally reached the other side, a door appeared in front of her: it was having a demoniac appearance, and it was locked._  
_Miyuki was somehow scared by that apparition, but a voice said then:-Whoever opens this door will obtain a new power, but in exchange will lose what they appreciate the most._  
_"A new power?" thought Miyuki, when an earthquake shook the trail on which Miyuki was: the rock broke, and the girl fell down._

-You will tell us your dream later! We've got to hurry now!-said Akane, accelerating.  
-Wait, Akane-chan! I'm not good at running fast!-said Yayoi, who was struggling to keep up.

* * *

-Late-late-late-late-we're so darn LATE!-yelled Yuma, running to his school with his friends, which were late like him. Let's just say that midnight duels against another Numbers holder isn't good for your school career. Plus, the dream of that morning.  
-Hurry up, guys!-he said to his friends, aka the Numbers crew: Kotori, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke, Cat-chan and Takashi, commonly known as Inchou, who was running as faster as Yuma: he was the class rep, and what a shame it would be if the class rep comes late to school!  
-Yuma, wait!-said him Kotori, still running.-The bell hasn't rang yet!  
-To summarize, that's why we should hurry!-exclaimed Takashi, suddenly accelerating his race.  
-Wait, Inchou!-exclaimed Tetsuo, still running.-You're leaving us behind!  
-Inchou-ura! Look at the...-was saying Tokunosuke to Takashi, who immediately fell down the stairs.  
-Ow, my head...-Takashi was saying, when a voice said him:-Well? Are you gonna stay on the ground or what?  
Takashi suddenly raised his eyes to met the voice's owner: it was a red-haired girl, with a confident expression on her face. But she seemed not angry.  
-Heh, aren't you one of Heartland Middle School's students?-she asked to Takashi, helping him raising from the ground.-I'm Hino Akane by the way!-she introduced herself then.  
In that moment, Takashi remembered a certain encounter he had the day before...

_Takashi looked to who was talking: it was an angry orange-haired girl, with crossed arms, dressed in a red and white uniform. She was looking at him, apparently disapproving._  
_-B-but...you are a...-he babbled, astonished._  
_The girl sighed, then she picked the small object and she said to the boy:-So? Are you going to stay on the ground or what?-she asked to him._  
_-No...-said Takashi in confusion, rising from the street._

-Hey? You okay?-asked Akane, snapping her fingers in front of Takashi's eyes.  
-Uh? Oh, yeah, sure!-said him, recovering from that flashback.-Nice to meet you! I'm Todoroki Takashi, the class rep.  
-Well, class rep! It seems you're okay!-exclaimed Akane, smiling and giving him a pat on his left shoulder.-Now I must go, or I'll miss the bell! Bye!-she said, before leaving to chase her friends.  
Takashi was still there, looking at Akane running away.  
Has he had a deja-vu or what?  
That girl really liked a lot like the Precure of the other day...maybe they were only similar...or maybe Akane was...  
"Maybe she IS the Precure I've met!" thought Takashi in that moment, astonished by the discover he made.  
-Hey, Inchou!-exclaimed Yuma, approaching to his friend.-Are you alright?-he asked him.  
-Yes...but we need to do a special meeting of the Numbers club, this afternoon,-he announced to his friends, serious.-I think I've finally got the key for this mystery!

* * *

During all this time, Astral was inside the Key, more precisely into the machine with the Numbers' pillars.  
Exactly as he thought before, five Numbers were missing.  
_Dark Mist...what is your plan for this time? Maybe that you're involved in Joker's plan to achieve the ZEXAL power for the Emperor Pierrot?_ he thought, looking at No.96's (obviously) empty pillar._ But why are you helping the Commanders?_  
Then he looked at the other pillars, where the remaining Numbers were sealed.  
Astral approached at No.39 - Aspiring Emperor Hope's pillar: the number 39 was still glowing in it, that meant the seal was still active.  
_Hope...at least you didn't left like the other Numbers...but why you're trying to protect me and Yuma?_  
Sure, Hope was far different from the other Numbers. Like that day, when No.96 tried to absorb him: Hope came out and he had protect him.  
Astral knew inside of him that there was something else connected to the Numbers, and in particular to Hope, but he still didn't remember what was it.  
_If only I manage to remember anything about it..._ Astral thought, closing his eyes to concentrate.  
He touched the glowing number, when a new memory exploded into his mind...

_A metal staff was rotating in the air, falling from a clear and blue sky._  
_A flying island, with a giant and multicolored tree on it, was floating into that same sky._  
_And a voice..._  
_«__**To you, Astral, I entrust my last will and my powers**__.»_

As it came, the memory disappeared.  
_What was that voice?_ thought Astral, opening his eyes suddenly, glancing around in a hurry and not seeing anything but the remaining Numbers into the pillars.  
It wasn't Hope's voice, or another Number's voice. It even wasn't Yuma's voice.  
It was the voice of a human, more precisely the voice of a woman. It was kinda...familiar, anyway.  
Then he looked again to Hope's pillar.  
_What are you trying to say me, Hope?_ Astral thought, more confused than before.

* * *

Afternoon.  
In Nao's house, the Precures were having a reunion.  
-What?!-exclaimed Nao.-Don't tell me...so...you actually did...  
Akane shook her head ad said:-No! I didn't! I was only nearly to reveal it! But I didn't!  
-There's still a problem, Akane-chan,-said Reika, thoughtful.-Miyuki had to reveal her Precure identity.  
-Great! So the others will discover our secret soon! Thank you, Miyuki-kun!-said Akane, in frustration.  
-But it won't happen!-exclaimed Miyuki.-Yuma won't tell our secret to his friends! He promised!  
-Yeah, but Takashi sure will!-replied Akane, still frustratred.-He's not as stupid as he seems! I saw that he made some researches on the Precures...who knows what he has found...-she added, sighing.  
-Oh no! It means that we're in danger?-asked Yayoi, worried.  
-Not yet...-answered Reika.-Only Yuma knows Miyuki's Precure identity, and I think that his friend Takashi wouldn't discover anything on our identities anyway...uh, Nao, something's wrong?-she asked to her friend.-Are you okay?-she asked again, noticing Nao's distant eyes.  
-Huh? Oh, yes, I'm okay!-she answered, but her eyes were still distant.  
Then Akane had an idea...  
-Mmh...I think that our Nao-kun is hiding something to us!-she said slyly, noticing her friend's expression.  
-What?!-exclaimed Nao, suddenly changing expression. Her green eyes glowed darkly for a moment.  
-Maybe that our brave and fair Cure March has a crush on someone that we don't know?-said Akane with her Kansai dialect, smirking and making Nao blushing.  
-Uhh...I...I...-was babbling Nao, embarassed, before Akane interrupted her again:-Ah-ha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew that I knew it!-she was exclaiming, bouncing in the room with a "I-knew-it" expression on her face.  
-How is he? Is he someone we know? Or is he a boy from Heartland?-asked her Yayoi, curious.  
-Is he in our class? Or is he from the other school? Did he asked you to go on a date yet?-asked Miyuki too, excited.  
-Calm down! I've only saw him once, but...-said Nao, her face red for the embarassment.-He seems...like a prince or something.  
-KYAAA!-exclaimed Miyuki.-How lucky! Finally Nao-chan has found her prince!  
-Don't be so fast, Miyuki-chan!-said Nao on defense.-I didn't even know his name, how could I hope to meet him again?-she added, a bit disappointed.  
-Sigh...I wish I found my charming prince too...-sighed Miyuki, daydreaming as always.  
-Oh, you know what?-added Nao, thinking a little more.-That boy...I don't know exactly the reason of this feeling, but...it was kinda familiar.  
-Familiar? But how? You've said that...-started to say Yayoi, when Candy snored loudly, making all the five girls laugh.  
-I think it's going to be late,-said Reika, looking at the clock on the wall.-We should go home, now.  
-Right...see ya tomorrow, girls!-said Akane, rising from the floor where they were sitted and leaving.  
-Bye!-said Yayoi, leaving too.  
-Have a good evening!-said Reika, leaving with Yayoi and Akane.  
Miyuki was the only who remained.  
She had fun, sure, but she was having a bad feeling about Nao: her eyes were too distant that afternoon, and she was going to ask her friend what was wrong.  
-Um, Nao-chan?-she said, approaching to her friend.  
-Yes?-said her. In that moment her eyes were normal as always, Miyuki noticed. That thing gave her the courage to face the question.  
-You didn't tell us all the truth today...didn't you?-asked her Miyuki, a bit worried.  
Nao looked at her friend, before starting to cry and grabbing her head in confusion.  
-Nao-chan!-exclaimed Miyuki, now more worried for her friend.-What's wrong? There's something bothering you?-she asked in a hurry.  
-I don't know...I think I'm going crazy!-admit Nao, still crying, in pain.  
-Tell me all,-said Miyuki, hugging her friend tightly.  
Nao relaxed a bit into her friend's arms and started to explain:-It started all two days ago, when I met that boy. He gave me five cards...you know...the ones with duel monsters...  
-Continue,-said Miyuki.  
-He said that it was a gift for me. I accepted that cards and then I went home. But I didn't remember how I managed to come home!-said finally Nao, really confused because she actually didn't remember anything.-And there were only two cards into my pooch! Where did I lose the other three? And how did I come home? I can't remember neither what happened yesterday morning...  
Nao was practically frantic, so Miyuki tried to calm her:-Don't worry. Maybe it's only because you're stressed. You know...this mess of the mixed city, the Commanders that have followed us, you and your family have lost and then found your house, and we haven't seen any Akanbe recently...you should only relax. After a good nap, you'll remember better what happened!  
-Are you sure?-asked her Nao, a bit less worried.  
-Yeah!-answered Miyuki, making a big smile.-I mean, have I ever lie to you?  
-No, you haven't...thanks, Miyuki-chan!-said Nao, now smiling and hugging back her friend.  
Miyuki took her bag and Candy, who has slept all the time, and rose from the floor. Nao accompanied her friend to the door.  
-Oh...there's something...-said Miyuki to Nao, before she went home.-I think that those strange cards, the Numbers, are somehow connected to the Bad Ending and the Commanders. I don't know why, but...it's just a feeling I've got.  
-Okay. Wait, are you thinking that maybe Joker has connected both our cities to find those Numbers cards?-asked her Nao.  
-I don't know. As I've said, it's only a feeling. Oh, I should go now! Bye!-said Miyuki to Nao, and she left.  
Nao was still standing to the door, watching Miyuki approaching to a tall figure. It was hidden in the shadows, but she could see it anyway: it was a tall guy, dressed with a cloak which was covering him to the feet. The hood was hiding his face, so Nao couldn't recognize who was Miyuki's friend.  
-You were late, where were you?-Nao heard Miyuki asking happily to the cloaked figure.  
Nao then closed the door, thinking at what Miyuki told her before.  
"So, the Commanders are somehow connected to those Numbers cards, huh? Maybe that also we Pretty Cures are?" thought Nao, looking at her right hand, where there was a violet number last day. "If that is true...it means...that I'm connected too to the Commanders? The Commanders are trying to manipulate me? Is this the real reason of my memory loss?!" she thought, frantic, when the number appeared again on the hand and the voice exploded again into her head.  
«**_The first is ready._**»

* * *

Akane was returning home, when she felt a strange feeling. The world around her was strangely waving...  
"But...what is happening?" she thought, bringing a hand to her head.  
She looked at her left hand suddenly, as she was feeling something was wrong. And she was right.  
The yellow number 61 was glowing again!  
Akane was somehow terrified, and she tried to hide it with the other hand.  
"Oh, please, not now..." she thought, feeling a flow of pain coming to her head. "Don't make me hurt anyone..." she continued, falling slowly on the ground. "Why are you making this to me? Nao said you was special..." thought Akane, remembering what Nao said her the day she gave her that card.  
«**_It's time to show you the real power of Chaos_**,» said Volcasaurus into Akane's head.  
-Chaos?!-exclaimed Akane.-What the heck is happening now?-she cried, before everything went dark.

* * *

-So? Have you managed to find another Numbers card?-asked Astral to Yuma, who said:-Actually no, but I'm going to be late!  
The boy was running straight to the school's library.  
-Why are you going to school? Isn't it closed on afternoons?-asked him Astral, following him.  
-Yeah, right, but Takashi has called a special meeting of the Numbers Club! He said he has got some information about Numbers!-explained Yuma, entering the building.

* * *

Joker was watching the events into Majorina's sphere: the Pretty Cure of the Wind was already under her Numbers card's power, while the Pretty Cure of the Fire was just sent under No.61's power.  
Everything was going as they have planned.  
-It's almost near, my Emperor...-he was saying.-The Universe will be under your power soon! The Bad Ending will triumph!  
Then his thoughts went to the five Masks of Despair he gave to the Commanders.  
-That young Number Hunter and his friends...-he muttered, looking at the sphere, now showing the image of Yuma, Astral and the other members of the Numbers Club having their reunion.  
-They wouldn't be such a problem if that "spirit" had already given us the ZEXAL-dawasa...-commented Majorina, who was near her sphere.  
-What's the matter, old witch?-said suddenly Wolfurun.-Are you afraid of that kid?-he asked, pointing to Yuma's image on the sphere.  
Joker saw it and smiled, then he said:-The new Masks of Despair that we have created will sure increase our control on the Precures, but...I think we need a little "help".  
He went next to a door, and he exclaimed:-The passage to the other dimension!  
The door suddenly glowed, and a blue portal with floating lights around it appeared.  
-I'll be back soon, but until my return...take care of the Precures. In particular of the hot-headed one,-Joker said to the Commanders, before entering the portal and disappearing with it.

* * *

-What's up this time, Takashi?-asked Kotori to the blue-haired boy.  
Takashi was sitting next to a laptop, while the other members of the Numbers Club were around him. He switched the computer on and started to explain:-I think I found something that can help us. Do you remember what I've said you about that girl I met the other day?  
-Who? The hot-headed cosplayer?-asked him Tetsuo, joking.-I think you have hit too much hard the floor, Inchou!-he said, laughing.  
-I wasn't dreaming! Precures really exist!-exlaimed Takashi, angry, and making Yuma swallow.  
-Whoa...so...do you really believe in the Precures, Inchou?-he asked to Takashi carefully. He couldn't reveal Miyuki's secret. At least, he couldn't reveal it not so fast!  
-Yeah! Because I had met one!-answered Takashi, determinated.-And, comparing my encounter with the news I've found...-he was saying, searching something on the laptop, while his friends (except for Yuma, of course) were seriously doubting about their friend's mental sanity.  
When they were child, all of them was told that story: the legendary warriors which have defeated the evil rulers of the darkness and saved their world. But it was only a children's tale, not the reality.  
For Takashi was different: he finally met a Precure, which meant they were real!  
-...and here we are!-he exclaimed, showing his friends an image: a group of five girls, standing in a defense position, apparently fighting against a giant dark monster.  
-What are you seeing?-Takashi asked proudly to his astonished friends.  
Yuma was the only who remained distant. He promised to Miyuki not to reveal her secret, and now class rep was showing an image of her and her allies to the Numbers club!  
-Man, now I'm so confused,-commented Tetsuo, scratching the back of his head.  
-You should just say that I am right,-said him Takashi, grinning.-They're three simple words.  
-Yeah? Don't be so sure, mr. Know-It-All!-replied Tetsuo, grinning too.  
-Look at their uniforms-nya!-said Cathy, delighted.  
-Yes, they're very pretty...but...they remind me of someone...-said Kotori, looking more closely the photo.  
-You're right-ura!-agreed Tokunosuke, adjusting his glasses to see better.-They're just like...  
-...Miyuki and her friends,-admitted finally Yuma, making his frends turn to look him in surprise.  
-Wait a second,-said Takashi, after a moment of silence.-You were knowing the truth for all this time and you didn't tell us nothing?!-he asked to his friend, really surprised from his reaction.  
Yuma nodded sadly.  
-I made a promise, and you know I never break my promises,-he explained to the others.-Miyuki told me not to reveal the secret, because it would be dangerous for us. There are some...evil people which are searching for her and her friends, and they'll never stop until they'll catch what they want.  
-But...what is what these people want, Yuma?-asked him Kotori, worried.  
-The thing they want is...-started to say Yuma, before a loud crash was heard outside and the sky became black, with a full moon.  
-Again?!-exclaimed Yuma, seeing the sky outside becoming as the sky of the day when Miyuki and him had been attacked by the Commanders.  
-Guys...I don't know to explain it, but...we need to run away from here!-yelled Yuma to the others, seeing a giant Akanbe coming towards them at full speed.  
-AKANBEEEEEE!-shouted the monster, crashing against the window of the hall and breaking it.  
Luckily, the kids ran away before the monster came out.  
-What is that-ura?!-asked Tokunosuke to Yuma, running outside like the others.  
-It's an Akanbe!-he explained, still running.-It's a giant monster created by those people who are chasing the Precures!  
-Right, but he's chasing us now!-yelled Takashi, running like he was having the hell's flames behind him (he was still remembering when he had been attacked by an Akanbe, you know).  
The kids quickly made their way outside and ran in the park, still with the Akanbe following them.  
-AKANBEEEEEEEEE!-was shouting that monster, chasing the frightened members of the Numbers club.  
Yuma stopped and turned to face that monster. Kotori stopped too, and exclaimed:-Yuma! What are you going to do? Run away!  
-No!-replied the boy, facing the Akanbe (this time it was a bird's cage).-I'll never let those things win!  
-Foolish, young Number Hunter!-said Wolfurun, appearing above the Akanbe.  
-You're the one from the other day!-exclaimed Yuma, recognizing the humanoid wolf.  
-Uruffufu, now you don't have the Precures here to protect you!-laughed Wolfurun.-Akabne! Catch the Number Hunter and his friends!-he ordered to the monster, which obeyed, imprisoning Yuma, Astral and the Numbers club too.  
Only Takashi remained outside the cage.  
He was shivering; he had an experience of being threatened by one of those monsters, but he never thought to be the one who should save his friends!  
-Pitiful, one of that humans haven't been imprisoned,-commented Wolfurun.-Well then. Akanbe! Get rid of this human!-he ordered to the monster, who raised a fist to hit the poor Takashi.  
-Inchou!-cried his friends in the cage.  
Right when the Akanbe was about to hit him, a loud noise was heard and then a cloud of dust surrounded all.

* * *

-Hm? The hell is going on?-wondered Shark, who was passing nearby with his motorcycle.  
Curious of what that noise was, he left the motorcycle and he came near to the guardrail, watching what was happening in the park...

* * *

-They're...they're...-babbled Takashi, looking at the four figures right in front of him, surrounded by a cloud of dust, which was slowly disappearing, revealing his saviors' identities.  
-...the Pretty Cures!-exclaimed Kotori, recognizing the four girls.  
-Are you all right?-asked them Cure Peace, looking at ther friends in the cage.  
-Yes, but not for long-nya!-cried Cathy, pointing at the Akanbe which was imprisoning them.  
It tried to hit the Precures, but they quickly moved away.  
-Stay behind!-ordered Cure Beauty to Takashi.-We'll get rid of that monster soon!  
-You can't do nothing this time, uruffufu!-laughed Wolfurun, jumping off the Akanbe to face the Precures.  
-By the way, where's your hot-blooded fellow?-he asked.-She's not with you, is she?  
In fact, as Takashi noticed, there were Cure Happy, Cure Peace, Cure Beauty and Cure March ready to fight, but there was no Cure Sunny.  
-This is none of your business!-said Cure March, running towards the wolf and hitting him with a fist. Wolfurun managed to avoid the attack and kicked the Cure away, making her slam to the ground.  
-March!-exclaimed Cure Beauty and Cure Happy, going towards the wolf to help her friend.  
In the meanwhile, Takashi was trying to unlock the Akanbe's cage, while Cure Peace was helping him, blocking the Akanbe's movements.  
-Hold on, guys! I'll take you out of here!-Takashi said to his friends. "Come on, open, you damn thing..." he thought, trying to force the padlock of the cage, but with no results.

* * *

Cure Sunny was again into that dark place.  
And there was again that demonic dinosaur in front of her.  
"Great...what does it want from me this time?" she thought, scared, then she gained a bit of courage and said:-Well? Where's this power of Chaos you've said before? Or you are too scared?  
Volcasaurus pointed her with one of his red claws.  
"The heck he's doing now?" Cure Sunny thought, all of her courage drained by the incoming fear, seeing that claw approaching to her. Volcasaurus' claw suddenly reached Cure Sunny's chest and pierced it, piercing also the golden medallion with the Precure symbol.  
-GAAAAAAHHHHHH!-cried Sunny, in pain. She was feeling a mixture of sensations: pain, anger, guilt...and relief.  
«_**The Power of Chaos is growing well into you, my master**_,» said Volcasaurus, noticing a dark aura appearing on Cure Sunny's body. «_**Now you're ready to accomplish our mission.**_»  
The dark aura grew intensely, covering the Cure's entire body, which started a metamorphosis of some sort. On the golden medallion started to flow a dark liquid of some sort, covering the broken symbol.  
Cure Sunny couldn't help but grin evilly.

* * *

In the meanwhile, the battle was still continuing.  
But the Precures were in troubles: they had always fought all together, and without Cure Sunny their strenght was slowly falling down.  
Takashi was still trying to open the cage, when he heard a voice behind him:-Need a help?  
-Huh?-he said, before being knocked down.  
-Takashi!-exclaimed Yuma, not recognizing the one who had hurt his friend: it was a figure dressed with a black cloak.  
Cure Peace stopped to fight against the Akanbe and ran towards Takashi's assaulter. Same did Cure March.  
They attacked in synchron the assaulter, but they were beaten down quickly. Then, the assaulter approached them.  
-How it feels...to be defeated from one of your allies?-Wolfurun asked to the Precures.  
-What do you mean?-Cure Beauty asked him, before knocked down from the cloaked assaulter, who charged to hit also Cure Happy, but she managed to avoid the attack.  
She just turned to avoid the assaulter's kick and snatched away the black cloak.  
What she saw left her breathless.  
-No...it can't be!-murmured Cure March, trying to raise from the ground, shocked from that apparition like her friends.  
Cure Peace was speechless; Cure Beauty didn't say nothing.  
-A-akane-chan...-murmured Cure Happy, recognizing who the assaulter was: it was their friend Akane, transformed into Cure Sunny.  
But her appearence was a little different: her uniform was a bit more torned, her hair were messy, and she was having a black spiked crown with a blood-red jewel on her head instead of the white one. Her left hand's nails had transformed into long, orange claws, while her right eye was burning incessantly. The golden medallion with the Precure symbol was broken, and the cracks were covered with a dark liquid.  
Astral looked at the Precure of the Fire from the cage in which he was trapped.  
"So, this is one of the missing cards...Number 61, Volcasaurus. Even the Precure's appearence resemble his. But why did he chose just her?" Astral wondered.  
Cure Happy couldn't believe her eyes: they were thinking Nao was having a problem; but this? What happened to Akane?  
No, Akane couldn't have changed all in a sudden. She was surely controlled by someone, Miyuki believed. Maybe, if she would have shown her that they were still her friends...she would have reverted back to normal.  
"It goes nothing," Cure Happy thought, and she approached to her friend.  
-Sunny...no, Akane-chan...-she started to say calmly, but she was hit in her stomach by Cure Sunny's fist and fell down, painful, under her friends' shocked eyes.  
-You know, Miyuki, sometimes you're really annoying,-Cure Sunny said to her ex-friend, grabbing her head and lifting it, Cure Happy's pink and bright eyes meeting her corrupted red eyes.-And by the way, I'm not Cure Sunny anymore,-she said, before throwing Cure Happy way, making her slam against a tree and faint.  
-W-what do you mean with this...?-Cure March asked her from the ground. The no longer Cure Sunny approached her, looking at her previous ally, a look of contempt on her face.  
-What do I mean?-she replied.-Simple, my dear Nao...-Akane stomped with her foot Cure March's right arm, making her groan, in pain, then she smiled and continued:-I'm more conscious of my real powers, now...I don't need your help anymore. Of all of you,-she precised, looking to the other defeated Cures.  
-You're crazy!-Yuma shouted from the cage. Cure Sunny turned to face who had talked.  
Yuma shook the bars of the cage, noticing that mad girl approaching to him, and continued:-Who are you? You're not Miyuki's friend!  
Cure Sunny looked at that boy blankly, then she lifted her arms up to Yuma's throat. The boy looked to the now corrupted Precure, his fiery red eyes defying her to strangle him, but he was slightly shaking from fear.  
-You're such an annoying boy,-Cure Sunny said.-Just as Miyuki. That's why I can't stand you anymore.  
Cure Sunny's hands suddenly closed around Yuma's throat, pressing so hard that the boy started immediately to suffocate.  
-YUMA!-Astral and Kotori cried, noticing the shocked boy trying to free himself from Cure Sunny's grip.  
-We need to take those hands off!-said Tetsuo, trying to remove Sunny's hands from Yuma's throat, but with no results.  
Also Kotori, Tokusosuke and Cathy tried to remove the Cure's hands from their friend's throat, but uselessly: that girl was having a steel grip.  
Yuma had never felt so useless like in that moment: he tried with all of his strenght to free himself, but that Precure was putting more force every second she was tightning his throat. He felt more weak every second.  
Cure Sunny smiled, noticing the boy suffering and his friends too. Her new power was incredible! She felt really invincible in that moment.  
Neither the Precures could defeat her. Neither Cure Black or Cure Rouge, two of the most strongest Legendary Warrior.  
In the meanwhile, Takashi had raised his head from the ground he had been slammed before, and looked at what was happening there.  
He was having a terrible headache because of the hurt with the ground, but what he was seeing in that moment was more important of his actual problems.  
There were the Precures. All defeated.  
His friends. Caged.  
And Yuma, who was being suffocated by one of the Precures.  
The one he met.  
The one he believed into...

_-Sure that I know you. Precures should know the ones' identities which they're gonna protect, shouldn't they?_

No, he couldn't stand it no more. Takashi immediately raised from the ground and ran towards the corrupted Precure.  
-Leave my friends, now!-he yelled, pushing her away: the shove made the Precure lost her grip on Yuma's throat and fell away.  
Takashi couldn't believe in what he did, but it didn't mind at the moment. He looked into the cage: Yuma was coughing, but he was still alive.  
Cure Sunny raised from the ground and looked at that boy, pissed. Takashi noticed the Cure was looking angrily at him, and he looked back her.  
-You are not Cure Sunny,-he said her, with decision.-You are not the Precure I met that day. The Cure Sunny I met would never do such a thing!  
Cure Sunny growled.-What do you know about me?-she asked, angry.-Nothing! I don't need the help of anyone! I can fight alone! All that I should do is take care of myself, I don't need those weak things called friends...-she added then, looking with contempt her previous allies, all defeated by her.  
Wolfurun looked proudly at that hot-blooded girl: the power of the Numbers was incredible! The day before Cure Sunny would have said she didn't need anything but her friends, and now she was an angry lone wolf, who hated friendship.  
"Just like me..." he thought.  
Takashi couldn't believe what he heard.-Weren't you saying a Precure should know the ones she's going to protect?-he asked her.  
Cure Sunny's eyes dilated in surprise. She stared at that boy, speechless.

_-Wait: how do you know my name?-he asked, susprised. In fact, he never said his name to the Precure._  
_Cure Sunny bited her tongue and thought in frustration: "Great, Hino, you're a genius! And now this stupid is suspecting of your real identity! But why the hell I've saved him?!"_  
_Then, she cleared her throat and said, smiling a bit:-Sure that I know you. Precures should know the ones' identities which they're gonna protect, shouldn't they?_

-You...can't...-Cure Sunny babbled, before grabbing her head, her eyes twitching.  
Something, inside of her, was fighting to break the wall that power had built.  
And another thing was fighting to making the wall resist.  
Seeing the Precure confused, Takashi thought it was a good moment to take her back to normality.  
-Akane,-he said, more confident,-you're not this. I know you are not someone who likes to see people being hurt. Especially if they are your friends. Because you still care for them...don't you?

_-Wait! Could I come with you?-asked her Takashi, trying to stop her._  
_-NO!-exclaimed Cure Sunny.-It's...dangerous for the ones with no powers,-she explained then, delaying for a moment.-I must go now,-she ended, running away and leaving a confused and wet Takashi._

Cure Sunny was more confused than before...who was her?  
Was she Cure Sunny, the invincible warrior who didn't need the help of anyone but her? Or was she Akane, the girl who loved to cook okonomiyaki with her family, make jokes on her schoolmates and laugh with her friends?  
Seeing the corrupted Precure confused, Wolfurun growled in frustration.  
That darn human! He was another of those ones who believed to change a person's heart or destiny only by talking to her! Well, he would have shown him how he could change a destiny.  
Wolfurun charged and ran towards the confused Cure Sunny to hit her.  
-Since you're so confused, I'll take your worries down!-he laughed, clenching a fist and focusing an energy of some sort in it.  
Takashi noticed it and put himself in front of the Precure to shield her...

* * *

**In the next episode:**

Will Akane come back to normal? And what will happen to Takashi? Will he be hurt from Wolfurun's attack? And who is the cloaked figure who Miyuki encountered? The answer to all these questions will be shown in the next chapter of "Achieving for the ZEXAL"!


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Do a Miracle for me! Cure Sunny's new power!**

_Cure Sunny was more confused than before...who was her?_

_Was she Cure Sunny, the invincible warrior who didn't need the help of anyone but her? Or was she Akane, the girl who loved to cook okonomiyaki with her family, make jokes on her schoolmates and laugh with her friends?_

_Seeing the corrupted Precure confused, Wolfurun growled in frustration._

_That darn human! He was another of those ones who believed to change a person's heart or destiny only by talking to her! Well, he would have shown him how he could change a destiny._

_Wolfurun charged and ran towards the confused Cure Sunny to hit her._

_-Since you're so confused, I'll take your worries down!-he laughed, clenching a fist and focusing an energy of some sort in it._

_Takashi noticed it and put himself in front of the Precure to shield her..._

* * *

It was a snap.

Cure Sunny's hands slowly fell away from her head, as the Cure was blankly watching Takashi being hurt from Wolfurun's Bad Energy flash and falling down.

-TAKASHIIIIIIII!-his friends yelled, in pain for their friend. Even the Precures cried, seeing that boy being hurt from their enemy.

Cure Sunny instinctively caught the boy in her arms, still with a blank expression, her eyes widened.

Wolfurun snorted:-These humans...they're much more weaker than I thought.

Cure Sunny didn't say nothing.

Takashi coughed, in pain, and laughed a bit. Cure Sunny looked down at him, still with her blank expression.

-I was too naive,-he said to her,-I thought if I could save you...I would have paid my debt.

Takashi wearily smiled at his previous savior, but his eyes were too heavy to keep them open.

And he was feeling every second weaker...

Yuma and the others looked at their friend from the cage. They couldn't believe in what they were seeing, but it was really happening.

Cure Happy and her allies couldn't help but watch at Takashi's final moments.

Even Wolfurun was looking at him. That boy was annoying, just like Cure Sunny.

Cure Sunny felt Takashi's body every second lighter. She was aware of nothing but that, a life that was flying away from her hands.

Takashi knew it was the end for him. He looked at Cure Sunny and smiled, probably for the last time.

-I know...I'm not...as strong as a Precure...is...-Takashi murmured, looking at the Precure above him, every word an effort, hurting his weak body.-But...this time..._I_ wanted to protect you, Akane-san...!

cure Sunny was having still a blank expression, but from her eyes tears started to fall.

Takashi was still similing at her, but he was tired. Then he closed his eyes. Those eyes that wouldn't open anymore.

Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke and Cathy started immediately to cry and scream, the defeated Precures did the same; only Wolfurun was happy and content.

-So, is this the price you had to pay for your new power?-he asked to the speechless Cure Sunny.-Well, it wasn't a bad choice after all. You got a new power, and I got rid of that noisy bug. We've been both satsified, haven't we?

That was the right input for Cure Sunny to break the wall the Number had created into her heart.

* * *

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!-she yelled, unleashing burning flames from her body and breaking Volcasaurus's claw from her chest, breaking the spell too. The dark aura which was around her disappeared immediately, replaced by a shining aura.

«_**RAAAAAARGH! How could you defy my power?**_» Volcasaurus screamed in pain, looking at his no longer possessed holder.

-This is my mind! This is my body! And no one can control it but me!-Cure Sunny was yelling, hurling her flames towards the monster.-Exit from my head, NOW!

* * *

-What?!-Wolfurun exclaimed, noticing a new aura covering the Cure's body and healing it.

-W-what's happening?-Yuma asked, seeing the transformation.

-It seems Cure Sunny has found a way to control her Number!-exclaimed Astral, astonished. In fact, the number 61 was still glowing on Cure Sunny's left hand, but it wasn't affecting her anymore.

Cure Sunny raised from the ground, placing Takashi's body resting under a tree. Then she turned to face her real enemy.

-It...it is impossible! No one can control the Numbers' power!-Wolfurun said, retreating slowly from the Precure, who was approaching to him with a mad expression.

-Well then. It seems I'm the exception!-Cure Sunny said, before hitting Wolfurun hard in the chest with a fist and making the wolf crash against a tree.

-Sunny...-Cure Happy murmured, smiling. She knew that, deep down inside of that distorted Precure, there was the Akane she knew.

-Hold on guys!-Cure Sunny said to the others in the cage.-I'm gonna defeat there two jerks and you'll be out of there!

-Go for it, Sunny!-Kotori cheered her, followed by her friends and the Cures too.

Cure Sunny regained all of her courage and determination: she felt more powerful than before.

That Power of Chaos was based only on malice and despair; this new power was based on friendship and faith. Sunny closed her eyes, remembering Takashi's last words.

The bright aura glowed more intensely, and the Precure took it as a signal. She clenched her left fist, the one where the number was glowing, and concentrated all of ther power into it, then she raised the arm.

A giant burning meteor immediately formed on her open hand.

-Pretty Cure..._**Sunny Hyper Meteor!**_-she shouted, sending towards the Commander the meteor, which hit him and made him definitively faint.

-Target centered!-she exclaimed. Then she ran towards the Cures, that in the meanwhile had managed to raise from the ground.

-You ready, Sunny?-Cure Happy asked her, smiling like her friends,happy thatCure Sunny wasn't in that dark mood anymore.

-Sure!-Cure Sunny exclaimed, taking the hand Cure Happy gave her.

-Pretty Cure! Rainbow Burst!-the Precures shouted, performing the spell which made the Akanbe revert to its original form.

Yuma, Astral, Kotori and the others were now standing near to a bird's cage and a small object. Kotori took it, curious of what it was.

Candy immediately jumped into the girl's arms, scaring her, and took the object from her hands.

-Another one-kuru!-she exclaimed, looking at the Cure Décor in her hand.

The members of the Numbers club approached to the Pretty Cures, Candy still in Kotori's arms.

-You've been incredible-ura!-Tokunosuke exclaimed.

-Okay...I think that now I may believe in you...-Tetsuo said, reluctant.

-Not bad for a living legend, huh?-Cure March asked him, laughing.

-Yes, but...Takashi...-Yuma said, approaching to the fainted body of their class rep.

Yuma looked better at him: Takashi was badly injured, his eyes were still closed.-Hey...Takashi...come on, don't do these things to us...-he said, hesitant.

The young Numbers Hunter shook his friend's lifeless body a bit, but it gave no sign of life.

The others approached to him, silently, but a second later they were all crying.

Tokunosuke took off his hat; same did Tetsuo with his.

Yuma was crying, looking at his friend's empty body, not believing in what he was seeing. Was Takashi...really...dead...?

-No...-he murmured, still hoping that his friend, that their Inchou was alive, and that he was only sleeping...

Cure Sunny's foot suddenly stomped on Takashi's chest, interrupting Yuma's thoughts.

-Hey, idiot. Wake up. Now,-she said, in a low voice that brooked no argument.

Cure Sunny growled, seeing that Takashi was still with his eyes closed, doing nothing.

She kicked the laying body, and shouted, angry:-Well? Are you gonna wake up or sleep all day?!

-Akane...-Cure Beauty said her calmly, but the hot-blooded Precure didn't hear her. She was concentrated only on Takashi. That stupid was really believing that she was allowing this?

Cure Sunny suddenly grabbed Takashi by the tie of his uniform and started to slap him in the face to wake him up.

-Idiot! I'm talking to you! Wake up this istant!-she was yelling, slapping Takashi under the shocked eyes of their friends.-Didn't you hear me?! Who said you could just die like nothing? I...I...**I WON'T ALLOW THIS, ****TAKASHI**!

Cure Sunny was about to slap him again, but Cure Beauty blocked her arm. Cure Sunny immediately turn to see who had stopped her.-Beauty...!

-I think he could no longer hear you,-Cure Beauty said calmly to her ally.-He is...he's already...

Cure Sunny looked stolidly to her friend, then to the others, who were crying, then her eyes returned on Takashi. She lowered her arm and gently caressed his bruised cheek, instead of slapping it again.

-Tch...you're such an _idiot_...-she muttered, her teeth gritting, tears starting to fall from her eyes again.-You're not a Precure, you don't have any magical powers...but you protected me anyway...

Her sobs interrupted her words. Then a sudden idea came up into her mind.

-Candy! Bring me my Miracle Dècor!-she said to the crying fairy.

-B-but Cure Sunny-kuru...-the fairy babbled, still in Kotori's arms.

-Just do it!-Cure Sunny shouted, scaring the little Candy, which, however, obeyed to the command: she just concentrated a bit and suddenly the red Miracle Dècor appeared.

Cure Sunny catched it as soon as it appeared, and looked at it, a bit hesitant.

Would her idea have worked? In theory, the Cure Dècors could revive only the Royale Queen...but the Miracle Dècors weren't common Cure Dècors, they were made of the same stuff of the Miracle Jewel...they were born from the wish of a miracle...

Could a miracle save Takashi's life?

Cure Sunny squeezed that piece of jewel, that little object apparently with no special powers. Would it have taken a miracle to them? Or the Royale Queen was only a liar, talking about miracles and all that stuff and now Takashi's life was depending by a stupid, meaningless object?

Cure Sunny couldn't stand it no more. She felt tears forming again into her eyes from anger and frustration.

She raised her arm to the sky, the one with the hand that was holding her Miracle Dècor, and shouted:-Royale Queen! I know you can hear me from there! We have fought for you, so you'd better listen to my words!

Cure Happy and the other Precures were just watching silently at Cure Sunny. They knew their friend would never give up, neither in a moment like that.

-We fought for you! We risked our lives for yours!-Cure Sunny repeated stubbornly, feeling the tears falling down again on her cheeks, but she ignored them and continued:-We did a miracle for you last time, remember? Do a miracle for me this time! Bring back to us our friend Takashi! I'm...I'm begging you!-she ended, giving up to cry desperately.

A star appeared in the bright blue sky upon them. A flash shone from that star, ending on the Miracle Dècor, which disappeared, and that bright aura of before returned on Cure Sunny's body.

-What is this...?-whispered Yuma, astonished like his friends.

-It...it is...-Cure Happy said, but Candy interrupted her, exclaiming:-The power of the Miracle Jewel-kuru!

Cure Sunny's body shone brightly, the aura covering it in a new form. When the aura faded away, Cure Sunny was transformed into Princess Sunny.

-But what-

Princess Sunny couldn't say another word that she saw flames surrounding Takashi's body. But they weren't injurying him; they were _healing_ him. Takashi's body, now surrounded by those incandescent flames, floated a bit, then it went back to the ground, slowly, and the flames disappeared. Takashi's body was like before, when no Bad Energy had injured it.

The said boy opened slowly his eyes: they blinked red, but that colour suddenly disappeared, replace by the usual azure.

He turned to Princess Sunny.-I...-he started to say, but he had been interrupted by the cry of his friends, happy for that miracle.

* * *

After all that, it came the time for the explanations.

It wasn't as hard as Miyuki was afraid of. In fact, their new friends had seen their transformated forms, so they had known the truth about them way before the attack.

-The only good thing of all this mess,-Akane said, overcoming the voices,-is that now _someone_ has to pay a big debt with me!

All of them laughed, except for Takashi, who sighed:-I already know that I won't like it...

-Well!-exclaimed Yuma, happy that things now were all right.-It doesn't matter whatit will take...we will help you Precures in your mission, aren't we guys?-he asked then to the Numbers club members, who nodded.

-We really appreciate your help-kuru!-Candy exclaimed from Miyuki's arms, the new Cure Dècor in her little paws. But for Miyuki something was still missing.

-Listen Yuma, how did you...-she started to say, when a voice interrupted her:-What are you doing here?

Everyone turned in the voice's direction: its owner was a tall guy, dressed with a long, brown cloak which was covering him from the top to the feet. The hood was hiding his face.

-You were expected to be home early,-he said again to Miyuki, a bit disappointed.

-Oh, I'm sorry!-Miyuki said to him.-I forgot to tell you that today I was having a...special meeting with my friends, you know.

-Miyuki, who is this man?-Nao asked her, remembering he was the same guy she saw that day.

-Right, I haven't still introduced him to you!-Miyuki exclaimed.-He is...

-I can introduce by myself, don't you worry,-the cloaked figure said to her with courtesy.

Yuma and Astral eyes dilated a bit. That voice could belong only to one being.

-My name is Kurai Tsukikage,-the cloaked man said to the kids.-I'm Miyuki's tutor. I'm pleased of meet you.

Yuma looked angrily at him, while the others were introducing themselves to the newcomer.

-Hey, Astral...-he said to his spirit friend.-Did you recognize him?

-Yes, Yuma,-Astral answered, nodding slightly.-There are no doubts on his real identity.

Miyuki's tutor looked at that boy who was eyeing him and smiled.

His hood raised a bit, revealing a bright, golden eye. An eye just like Astral's.

* * *

Shark had seen everything from the road.

-So you are a Precure, after all...-he said.

In his right hand there was the umbrella Reika lent him two days before. His left hand raised, reaching his grey pendant, and took it from the necklace.

Shark pressed a button on the pendant's back, and it opened: there was the half of a snowflake made of crystal inside of it.

-Right...Reika-chan?-he said, looking at that. Then he went back to his motorcycle.

* * *

Also another two people have been watching the event.

Joker, and a cloaked figure near him. They were standing on a skyscraper near the park.

-So, have you learnt what the Precure's power is?-Joker asked to the cloaked boy.

-Sure,-that boy answered, taking off his cloak.-Now things become doubly interesting,-Kurai Tsukumo said, smiling evilly.

* * *

**Have you guessed who is Miyuki's tutor?**

**In the next episode:**

Yuma suspects that Miyuki is under Black Mist's control, so he decides to challenge her into a duel. The Precure of the Holy Light accepts. Get ready for the duel! Ultra Happy da, ore!


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! It took me ages, but finally I wrote my first duel!**

**From this episode, we enter in the heart of the story...I think you all have recognized who Miyuki's "tutor" is. Well, it was quite obvious, wasn't it? XD**

**I'd like to specify that, since this is an Alternative Universe fiction, things will go different from the original series.**

**For Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL the events start from the episode 45, where Gauche duels against Fuya, while for Smile Pretty Cure! the events start from the episode 33, where we see Pop's human form for the first time.**

**I'd like also to answer some questions utents have made in the reviews:**

**for Blackswandance, who asked when the characters will meet Kite: I'm happy to say that they will meet him in the next episode. He's one of the characters I had decided to put in this story, and also Orbital and Hart will appear with him;**

**for CureAnimeLover, who asked if the Bad End Precure will appear in the story: I'm seriously considering the idea of making them appear in the story. Since Yuma's counterpart (AKA Kurai Tsukumo, owned by Foton Soul) is one of the main characters of this crossover, I'm planning to make Miyuki's counterpart appear (at least her).**

**Any bolded cards are mine. I don't own ZEXAL, or Smile Precure, blah blah blah yadda yadda whatever. Just enjoy it! Ultra Happy daze, ore!**

* * *

**8: Exciting duel! Kattobingu vs Ultra Happy!**

_-Miyuki, who is this man?-Nao asked her, remembering he was the same guy she saw that day._

_-Right, I haven't still introduced him to you!-Miyuki exclaimed.-He is..._

_-I can introduce by myself, don't you worry,-the cloaked figure said to her with courtesy._

_Yuma and Astral eyes dilated a bit. That voice could belong only to one being._

_-My name is Kurai Tsukikage,-the cloaked man said to the kids.-I'm Miyuki's tutor. I'm pleased of meet you._

_Yuma looked angrily at him, while the others were introducing themselves to the newcomer._

_-Hey, Astral...-he said to his spirit friend.-Did you recognize him?_

_-Yes, Yuma,-Astral answered, nodding slightly.-There are no doubts on his real identity._

_Miyuki's tutor looked at that boy who was eyeing him and smiled._

_His hood raised a bit, revealing a bright, golden eye. An eye just like Astral's._

* * *

Yuma was in his attic, preparing his deck for the incoming duel.

Astral came out of the Key with a flash and, after seeing what his human counterpart was doing, he asked him:-Are you sure of this?

Yuma sighed, and answered:-Astral, we've already talked about it.

Then he turned back to his cards.

Astral couldn't do nothing but remembering why Yuma was doing that...

(Start flashback)

Yuma had waited that his friends and Miyuki's friends would have left. He needed to ask the Precure something by his own.

But apparently Miyuki had to return home like her "tutor" said before. So, after saying them goodbye, she turned and went back home, with Candy in her arms and the cloaked guy at her side.

She didn't suspect that Yuma and Astral were following her with caution. Well, at least _Yuma_ was following her; Astral was undecided on what to do, and he was following Yuma hoping that he would have said him why he was acting like that.

-Yuma, why are you following Miyuki?-he asked then, seeing the duelist hiding behind a tree.

-Shhh!-Yuma said to the spirit, afraid that Miyuki could see them. He turned to see what that girl was doing: luckily she didn't notice him, she was walking normally.

Yuma relaxed a bit and explained to Astral:-I don't trust him, so I want to make sure he isn't doing something to Miyuki!

Obviously, Astral was knowing who was _him_. But he wasn't still understanding why Yuma was acting like that.

-But why are you following her?-Astral asked again.-Can't you go and ask her if she is just...

-Hey, you _two_,-the cloaked man said.-I know you're hiding behind that tree. Come out.

Miyuki looked curiously at Yuma, who reluctantly left his hideout, and Astral, floating near him.

-Yuma? Astral?-she said, a bit surprised.-Why were you following us?-Miyuki asked to them.

Yuma waited a bit before answering, pondering the various options in his head. What would he answer?

He decided for the truth, which was for sure the most simple of all the answers he could give her.

-Why were we following you, you ask? Well, because you are in danger,-Yuma answered, surprising more the Precure.-And because your tutor is not what he seems,-he continued, looking angrily at the cloaked man, who was looking at him with a blank expression.-He's a liar,-he added then, gritting his teeth,-And he's only waiting for betraying you.

-What...?-Miyuki said, scared by those words. Then she put on a determinated expression and replied:-Why are you saying that? Kurai is perfectly normal! And besides, it doesn't have anything to do with you and Astral!

-I know!-Yuma suddenly exclaimed.-But...I...I just wanted to warn you, and...

-But nothing!-Miyuki exclaimed with decision. Candy jumped off Miyuki's arms.-You have nothing to do with me, have you? So, don't intromise yourself in my decisions!-the girl continued.

Yuma was speechless. Was really that girl believing that "Kurai" was a normal person?

-Miyuki, Kurai isn't who you think!-Yuma said again.-He is...

-..._a Number, more precisely the 96th_,-Miyuki completed, surprising Yuma and Astral.-I know. He explained me all,-she added, noticing the expressions on their faces. From the ground, Candy was moving her head to watch Yuma, Astral, Miyuki and Kurai at the same time, with the result of causing her a big headache.

The cloaked man smiled, and said:-At this rate, I don't have to hide anymore,-and he took off his hood, finally revealing his identity.

-YOU!-Yuma exclaimed, really pissed off now.

-Yes, it's me,-Black Mist said.-Haven't we already stated it?

Yuma suddenly sprang forward, one fist raised to hit the Number, to show him that he was still remembering all the troubles and the pain he caused to him and Astral and his friends*, but Miyuki put herself in front of him to shield Black Mist. Yuma stopped his race suddenly not to hit her, but he stopped too fast and fell on his backrear.

-Miyuki! Why did you...-he started to say, raising from the ground, but the Precure interrupted him:-Don't you dare hurt him!-she exclaimed, angry, still in front of her Number.

-Miyuki,-Astral said, speaking to her for the first time that day,-I don't think you know who really is Number 96. He is...

-He's just someone in troubles!-Miyuki said, now really angry with Yuma and Astral.-And you're not his holder anymore, by the way. _I_ am his holder now. It's a decision _I_ have made! And it doesn't have nothing to do with both of _you_!

Astral didn't say nothing more.

-I know...that he did such cruel things in the past...-Miyuki said then, with a more calm voice.-But now...he has a problem, and I just want to help him! What's wrong with it?

She looked really determinated in that moment, Yuma noticed, just like he was when he tried to defend Shark from Rikuo and Kaio**. But she didn't seem possessed; or was she already under Black Mist's control?

There was only a way to assure it.

-You're right,-Yuma said, surprising both Astral and Miyuki.-I have nothing to do with a decision of yours.

-Yuma...-Astral said, but the boy ignored him:-I just wanted to warn you, but I've seen you're not in danger as I've thought. I would say I'm sorry for what I've said before...but I'm not totally regretting it,-Yuma added, looking at Black Mist with the same angry expression of before.-I still don't trust him like you do now. But I'm sorry for hurting you with my words.

Miyuki sighed.-I want to apologize too,-she said, surprising a bit her Number.-I've been too much sharp with you...but...I just wanted to explain my reasons, and I was thinking you and Astral would have never believed me. I'm really sorry!-she exclaimed then, bowing to apologize to the boy and the spirit.

-Hey, come on, after all it was nothing!-Yuma exclaimed, trying to reassurate the girl.

Miyuki raised her head to met the boy's eyes. They weren't angry as she feared, and she smiled, reassured.

Black Mist sighed. "Humans are more complicated than I thought..."

Yuma thought a bit, then he exclaimed:-I know it!

-Know what-kuru?-Candy asked him, jumping in Miyuki's arms and looking at the boy, curious.

-I know a way to make things right!-Yuma explained to the fairy, happy because he got a really good idea.-You know, duel isn't only a way to have fun. It's also a way to make connections between peoples. How about a duel between you and me?-he asked to Miyuki.

-Duel?! But, I...-Miyuki babbled, but Black Mist said:-Why not? After all, you've decided to become a duelist like your friends, didn't you?

-Someone asked for your opinion?-Yuma said him in an angry voice, but Miyuki scolded him quickly:-Hey! Don't talk to him like that!

Yuma was a bit surprised by that reaction, but he suddenly apologized, seeing the angry face on her:-Sorry...

Candy smiled, now that things were all right. Only Astral was still thinking something...

(End flashback)

Yuma put the deck in its case, he grabbed his duel pad and went down, with Astral floating near him.

He wasn't _really_ sure of that decision, but...there weren't other options available. If Miyuki was possessed by her Number, there was only a way to find it. And it would also been interesting.

* * *

Yuma ran straight towards the Heartland Square, where they have decided to meet. There were several Duels on, but there weren't Miyuki or No.96.

-Maybe they're late?-Astral asked to Yuma, who was walking, watching at the ongoing duels without his D-Gazer. He was somehow worried, but that feeling suddenly disappeared when he heard a familiar voice:-Hey! Yuma! Over there!

Yuma and Astral reached Miyuki, Candy and the cloaked Number. They were just in the place where Yuma challenged Shark for the first time.

-So, are you ready?-Yuma asked her, picking his D-Gazer.

Miyuki nodded, still with her smile on her face.-But I warn you, I've practised a lot!-she said, determinated.

-I will remember it!-said Yuma, smirking.-Bring it on, Miyuki! Kattobingu daze, ore!-he exclaimed, throwing his D-Pad in the air.

"Kattobingu...?" Miyuki thought, confused. That word was reminding her something, like a voice she heard long ago, but she didn't manage to remember what it was.

"Oh, well, never mind. Maybe I'll remember it later," she thought, smiling.

Yuma, in the meanwhile, had grabbed the Duel Pad and weared it, exclaiming:-Duel Pad, set!-Then he threw his D-Gazer in the air too, and when it opened he grabbed it and weared it, exclaiming:-D-Gazer, set!

-It's your turn, Miyuki,-Black Mist said her.-Go for it, Miyuki-kuru!-Candy cheered. Miyuki nodded at them, then she turned back to her opponent and streched out her left arm, exclaiming:-Duel Disk, set!

An odd black liquid, much similar to ink, suddenly covered her left forearm taking an undefinied shape, then it pulverized into a myriad of white sparkles, revealing a pink and white Duel Disk, shaped as both the page of a book and a wing, with the Precure symbol on it.

On Miyuki's left eye suddenly appeared a black Duel Tattoo, which took the shape of a black wing with a red feather under the eye and changed the usual dark pink of the iris into gold.

-AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED.-said an incorporeal voice, while the Augmented Reality was setting on.-ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B.

-DUEL!-exclaimed both Yuma and Miyuki.

* * *

III returned into Tron's room. He was watching on the screen the battle of the other day.

-I did as you ordered, Tron-III said to the boy sitted on a throne.

-Excellent, III,-Tron said, apparently satsified, then he turned back to the screen. There was the image of a fighting Cure March on it.

III saw it and sighed. "Forgive me, Nao..." he thought, worried.

* * *

**Miyuki: 4000**

**Yuma: 4000**

* * *

-I'll going first!-Miyuki said.-Draw!-she exclaimed then, picking a card from her deck. She looked at it and smiled.

-I summon **Primary Blackness Warrior**!-she declared then.

A black thunder crashed on Miyuki's field, making such a noise that Yuma jumped, scared.

The thunder's black sparkles suddenly reunited themselves in a figure, which blinked, making a young warrior girl appear. She was having short, messy brown hair; she was dressing a black and pink uniform, decorated with a while bow on its top, and black boots. She was also wearing long, black fingerless gloves with a heart-shaped gem on it and a pink belt upon her skirt: on the belt there was a heart with five gold gems, which were representing the monster's level.

She was having a fiery and intimidating expression, but it wasn't the thing that impressed Yuma the most: it was the girl's eyes, which were completely white, without any pupil or iris.

* * *

**Primary Blackness Warrior**

Level 5 DARK Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 1400/DEF:1000

* * *

-And, since I've got on my field **Primary Blackness Warrior**, I can Special Summon her companion!-Miyuki exclaimed then, picking another card.-Come to the battle, **Primary Lightness Warrior**!

This time it was a white thunder which crashed on Miyuki's field, but the warrior who appeared from the thunder's sparkles was different.

She was having long, flowing black hair, tied with a white bow, and she was dressing a white and azure uniform, very different from the other warrior's; she was having gloves and boots just like the black warrior, but white. Also the belt was different: it was a simple navy blue band, with five azure gems representing her level.

Actually, she was the exact opposite of the black warrior. Although this fact, the two warriors exchanged a knowing glance, that reminded Yuma of Fuya's monsters.

* * *

**Primary Lightness Warrior**

Level 5 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 1300/DEF:1000

* * *

-I place a trap card facedown and I end my turn!-Miyuki exclaimed, putting the card facedown. Black Mist couldn't help but mindslap himself.

-Miyuki, how many times I told you that facedown cards should never be revealed to the opponent?!-he scolded her, disappointed.

-What?! Oh, no! I forgot it!-Miyuki exclaimed, really anxious.

-Frankly, if you want to become a duelist, I think you should give up from now...-commented an annoyed Black Mist, but Miyuki stuck her tongue out, which made the masked Number retreat, apparently scared from that action.

Yuma, on the other side, was slightly confused.

-Something's wrong?-Astral asked him.

-Yeah...-Yuma answered, nodding.-Hey, did you notice something "strange", by the way?-he asked then to the spirit in a lower tone, so as not to be heard by Miyuki or Black Mist.

-No...there's nothing wrong with her,-answered Astral, referrering to Miyuki.-Her aura is still clear.

-Okay, no needs to worry then!-Yuma said him, smiling.-It's my turn now! Draw!

Yuma looked to the card he had drew, and grinned.-I summon Gagaga Magician!-he declared then, placing the card.

His signature DARK monster suddenly appeared on the boy's field, the chains around his body swirling.

* * *

Gagaga Magician

Level 4 DARK Spellcaster

ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

* * *

-And now, I activate Continuous Magic, **Rival's Chain**!-exclaimed Yuma, a card appearing on his field.-This card prevents you from activate any trap or spell cards facedown during this turn! I'm sorry, Miyuki, but this is a duel, and I will use every chance I have to beat my opponent!

A couple of chains, similar to the Magician's, went out from the card and locked the facedown card on Miyuki's field.

-Darn it!-Black Mist exclaimed.-Miyuki, you can still do it-kuru!-Candy yelled, supporting her human companion.

"I can't do nothing now..." Miyuki thought, tensed. "But...if his monster attacks...I have only one chance!"

-Go, Gagaga Magician! Attack **Primary Lightness Warrior**!-Yuma declared, and his monster obeyed to the order: he suddenly charged the white warrior girl, but Miyuki exclaimed:-I activate **Primary Blackness Warrior**'s special ability! When another Primary Warrior is on my field and is being attacked, this card can take her place, and the damage is reduced by half! _Warriors Bond!_

The black warrior suddenly ran towards the white one and pushed her away. The magician was a bit surprised, but he couldn't do nothing to stop his attack and hit the black warrior, who disappeared into a myriad of black sparkles.

-BLACK!-the white warrior cried, seeing her ally disappear from the field.

**Miyuki: 4000 – 50 = 3950**

**Yuma: 4000**

-I place a facedown card. Turn end,-Yuma said, placing the card which appeared facedown on his field. The chains released Miyuki's facedown card, disappearing.

**Miyuki: 3950 (1 facedown)**

**Yuma: 4000 (1 facedown)**

-Miyuki's monsters are very interesting...they share a bond, which is much similar to the bond that connects the Precures,-Astral noticed.-It is impossible that Miyuki could have normally obtained a deck which mirrors her allies.

-So, you're saying that Black Mist could have created the deck?-Yuma asked him.

-Probably...-answered Astral.-He can control humans' will, so I think he had manipulated Miyuki's memories in order to create the deck for her.

Yuma nodded, assimilating the informations. So, Miyuki's _memories_ became a deck? It was quite a coincidence, since Astral's memories became cards too.

-Hey Miyuki! It's your turn now, isn't it?-he said to the girl, who was a bit undecided on what to do.

-I know!-Miyuki said him, smiling. "And I know what to do now!" she thought, looking to the cards in her hand. "I don't want to disappoint Kurai! He helped me a lot, so...I will use every chance I have to win this Duel!"-Prepare yourself, Yuma!-she exclaimed then.-My turn! Draw!

This time, Miyuki drew with more decision. She looked to the card and exclaimed:-Yes! I summon **Guardian of Dreams**!

A giant pink butterfly appeared on her field: its wings wrapped themselves in a cocoon, which shattered into pink sparkles. The sparkles reunited themselves and formed the figure of a girl.

She was having long, dark pink hair with butterfly decorations. She was wearing a pink uniform with a butterfly brooch on it, arm warmers and shoes with heels. Also her eyes were white, like the previous warriors.

* * *

**Guardian of Dreams**

Level 2 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 1800/DEF:2800

* * *

-Spell Card, **Rise of the Guardians**, activate! With this card, I can Special Summon another Guardian Warrior from my hand! And I choose **Guardian of Fire**!-Miyuki declared, picking the card from her deck and placing it on her Duel Disk.

This time, a giant red butterfly appeared on her field. From the shattered cocoon's sparkles appeared a warrior girl with the same uniform as the other Guardian's, but red instead of pink. Her hair were short, dark red and shaped as a flame, with a rose as decoration.

* * *

**Guardian of Fire**

Level 2 FIRE Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 1800/DEF:2800

* * *

-She's got two Level 2 monsters and one Level 5 monster on her field, all with a different attribute,-Astral noticed.

-However, they're not enough to make an Xyz Summon!-said Yuma, confident.

"Are you sure?" thought No.96, grinning.

-Not so fast! **Primary Lightness Warrior**'s level can change, just like your Gagaga Magician!-Miyuki declared, surprising Yuma.-And I choose to change her level from 5 to 2!

Three of the five gems on the warrior's blue band disappeared, leaving only two gems on it.

* * *

**Primary Lightness Warrior**

Level 2 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 1300/DEF:1000

* * *

-So, after all, the Primary Warriors are like the Gagaga Magicians...they can change their Level,-Astral commented.

-I haven't finished yet! Spell card, **Mirror of Crystals**, activate!-Miyuki declared, the spell card appearing on her field.-This card can change the attribute of the monsters on my field into DARK!

Suddenly appeared three crystal-shaped mirrors behind the three warriors. The mirrors turned around them, hiding the monsters, and when they disappeared the warriors shown a darker appearance, not mentioning their uniforms were totally black.

* * *

**Primary Lightness Warrior**

Level 2 DARK Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 1300/DEF:1000

**Guardian of Dreams**

Level 2 DARK Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 1800/DEF:2800

**Guardian of Fire**

Level 2 DARK Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 1800/DEF:2800

* * *

-They're three Level 2 monsters...and their attribute is DARK!-Yuma gasped.

-It means only a thing...!-Astral exclaimed, his eyes wide.

-Finally!-Black Mist exclaimed.-It took so long, but finally it's time!

-Go, Miyuki-kuru! Do the magical summon!-Candy cheered her, louder than before.

-Level 2 **Primary Lightness Warrior**, **Guardian of Dreams**, **Guardian of Fire**, Overlay!-Miyuki said, her three monsters glowing and transforming into purple energy flashes.-With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!-Miyuki declared then: the portal opened in front of the girl and the monsters flew into it.

-Here we go! Come forth, Number 96! the messenger from the pitch-black darkness, Black Mist!-Miyuki declared, the number 96 flashing in the dark portal.

A black blob with three purple overlay units appeared in front of her and her companions. Suddenly, the blob transformed itself into the unfortunately familiar DARK monster, which roared.

* * *

Number 96: Black Mist

Rank 2 DARK Fiend/Xyz

ATK: 100/DEF:1000

Overlay units: 3

* * *

-She...actually summoned it...-Yuma whispered, astonished. It never happened that Black Mist's holder could summon the Number without suffering its control, but it happened.

-Wow, I actually did it! I summoned an Xyz monster, Ultra Happy!-Miyuki was exclaiming, obviously happy.

Yuma couldn't help but smile.-Why are you smiling, Yuma?-Astral asked him.

-Well...she's happy because she managed to summon an Xyz monster...doesn't it remind you of something, Astral?-the boy asked him.

Astral thought for a bit, then he smiled too: Yuma was referrering at the first time he managed to summon No.39, the day they had met.

-I place another facedown card, without saying what it is, and I end my turn!-Miyuki said, placing the card.

**Miyuki: 3950 (2 facedowns)**

**Yuma: 4000 (1 facedown)**

-My turn! Draw!-Yuma said, drawing a card.-I summon Gagaga Girl!-he declared, and the female magician appeared next to her senpai, winking.

* * *

Gagaga Girl

Level 4 DARK Spellcaster

ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

* * *

-And now, Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl, Overlay!-Yuma said, his two monsters glowing and becoming energy flashes.-With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!

The portal now appeared in front of the boy and his monsters flew into it.

-Xyz Summon! Appear, now, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope!

The number 39 flashed and suddenly appeared its sealed form, which unlocked and made the armored warrior fully appear with his two overlay units.

* * *

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope

Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Overlay units: 2

* * *

-So, _this_ is number 39!-Miyuki exclaimed, surprised, eeing the giant warrior.

-Why, what were you expecting?-asked her Black Mist. Miyuki pouted to him.

-I'm sorry, Mr. Creepy Evil Ghost, but I've never dueled against a Number before now!-Miyuki said him, a bit offended, and stuck her tongue out again. Again, this action apparently scared Black Mist, who retreated a bit.

-Yuma, pay attention. Remember Black Mist's special ability,-Astral said to the duelist.

-Don't worry, we will win also this time!-Yuma said him, grinning to the spirit.-I don't think Miyuki knows that...

-I activate Black Mist's special ability!-Miyuki declared suddenly.

-Great,-Yuma said then.

-With one Overlay Unit, half of Hope's attack points go to him! Shadow Gain!

One of the purple overlay units got eaten by the DARK Number, which suddenly erupted a flow of dark wind towards Number 39, draining his strenght.

* * *

Number 96: Black Mist

Rank 2 DARK Fiend/Xyz

ATK: 100 + 1250 = 1350/DEF:1000

Overlay units: 2 – 1 = 1

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope

Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz

ATK: 2500 – 1250 = 1250/DEF: 2000

Overlay units: 2

* * *

-That's why you lose many duels: you don't think before you talk,-Astral commented.

-You're not helping!-Yuma said him, angry.

"There's no need to destroy her monster now, since Hope has less attack points than Black Mist, but..." he thought, looking at the Fiend on Miyuki's field.-Aspiring Emperor Hope! Attack Black Mist! Hope Sword Slash!

-What?-the said Number exclaimed, seeing the LIGHT monster slice his other form and making it disappear.

**Miyuki: 3950 – 100 = 3850**

**Yuma: 4000**

-So, you destroyed Number 96 before Miyuki could have activated its effect again, right?-Astral supposed.

-Yes, much like this,-answered Yuma.-With this move I...

-Trap Card, **Wolf's Trick**, activate!-Miyuki declared, surprising both the duelist and the spirit.-When my opponent destroys an Xyz monster on my field, he receives a damage equal to half of my destroyed monster's attack points!

A wolf, similar to the one from the Little Red Riding Hood tale, jumped out of the card and scratched Yuma in the face with his claws.

**Miyuki: 3850**

**Yuma: 4000 – 675 = 3325**

-Tch...I end my turn!-Yuma said, placing the card.

* * *

In the meanwhile, another person was looking at the duel.

It was a fourteen-year old boy, who was hidden in the branches of a tree, eating an apple. He was apparently amused by what he was seeing.

"After all, your duel skills haven't changed..." he thought, referrering to Yuma. "What will you think up now, _Tsuku-loser_?"

* * *

**Miyuki: 3850 (1 facedown)**

**Yuma: 3325 (1 facedown)**

-My turn! Draw!-Miyuki drew her card.-I summon **Future Flower Maiden**!

A light pink bud appeared on Miyuki's field. Its petals suddenly flew away, forming a human figure: it was a bright pink-haired girl, who was wearing a white top with shelled sleeves, a skirt made of pink petals and white boots with pink heels. Her hair were tied into a long ponytail secured with a hot pink bow, which was identical to the bow the girl was having on her top.

* * *

**Future Flower Maiden**

Level 3 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 810/DEF:1000

* * *

-And now, Spell Card, **Floreal Draw**, activate!-Miyuki said, activating the card. Suddenly, a strange arm protector appeared on her right arm: it was white and double-layered, with a giant pink flower on it.-It allows me to draw other two **Flower Maidens** from my deck!-Miyuki drew two cards.-Appear, **Sea** and **Sunlight Flower Maidens**!

Two buds appeared on Miyuki's field, one blue and one orange, to the right and to the left of the pink Future Maiden. Then, their petals flew away, forming two figure with the pink's same uniform, but colored in blue and white for the Sea Maiden and orange and white for the Sunlight Maiden. Also their hair decorations were similar to the Future Maiden's, but their hairstyle was different: the Sea Maiden was having long cyan hair with two strands framing her face, while the Sunlight Maiden was having blonde hair tied into two twintails.

* * *

**Sea Flower Maiden**

Level 3 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 810/DEF:1000

**Sunlight Flower Maiden**

Level 3 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster

ATK: 810/DEF:1000

* * *

"Interesting," thought the hidden boy, "this brat really seems to know how to duel. Maybe Joker is underestimating her too much..."

* * *

-You're about to do an Xyz summon, aren't you?-Yuma asked her, grinning.

-Exactly!-Miyuki answered.-Level 3 **Future**, **Sea** and **Sunlight Flower Maidens**, overlay!-Before overlaying, the three Flower Maidens formed a team stance, then they became energy flashes and went into the galaxy portal.

-If my suspects are right, Miyuki will summon Number 96 again after this monster,-Yuma said to Astral, who replied:-We're about to see it. Maybe she's got a different strategy.

-Show yourself! _The Maiden that will fight for everyone's heart!_ **Master of Roses**, **Rose Lunar Mistress**!-Miyuki declared, a storm of petals coming out from the portal. The petals suddenly formed a human figure, which took a fiery stance.

It was another of those warrior girls, but she seemed older than the others. Her uniform was slightly similar to the other Maidens's, but with the exception that it wasn't a top with a skirt composed by petal: it was a long white and violet dress, with a dark purple bow attached to the skirt and a heart-shaped brooch on her left shoulder. Her light lavender hair were long and without any particular decorations but two dark violet roses. She was also wearing white boots with violet heels and two different gloves: an arm protector like the other Maidens's on the left arm and a long purple glove on the right arm.

* * *

**Master of Roses – Rose Lunar Mistress**

Rank 3 LIGHT Xyz/Spellcaster

ATK: 2500/DEF:1500

Overlay Units: 3

* * *

-2500 attack points...not bad, Miyuki!-Yuma said, looking at the spellcaster the girl had evocated.-But it isn't enough to beat Hope! Spell Card, Golden Form, activate!-Yuma declared, his facedown card being revealed.-With this card, Hope's attack points are doubled!

* * *

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope

Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz

ATK: 1250 x 2 = 2500/DEF: 2000

Overlay units: 2

* * *

-Even if you attack Hope, the difference between the attack points will be zero!-Yuma said to Miyuki.-And a normal Xyz monster cannot destroy a Number!

-You're right...but, what would happen if a Xyz monster becomes a Number?-Black Mist asked him.

-Don't tell me...-Astral whispered. He already knew what would have been Miyuki's move, and it wasn't a good thing.

-Go, Miyuki-kuru!-Candy cheered her friend.

Miyuki grinned, which surprised much Yuma.-Spell Card, **Comrade Combination**, activate!-she declared then, the said card appearing on her field.-With this card, I can equip one of my monsters with another one who's in the Graveyard...and I decide to equip **Rose Lunar Mistress** with Number 96!

A black stream erupted suddenly from the galaxy portal. It flowed into the Mistress's brooch, making it shining darkly.

-And now, **Rose Lunar Mistress** effect can be activated!-Miyuki declared, the said monster being wrapped into a violet bud, bigger than the other Maidens' buds.-When she's equipped with a DARK monster, **Rose Lunar Mistress** can evolve into her DARK form!-The bud suddenly became black.-Appear! _The dark side of the Lunar Mistress!_ **Master of Venegance**, **Rose Eclipse Mistress**!

The bud suddenly broke itself, and from the shattered petals appeared a different warrior girl, much more intimidating than her previous form.

She was dressed in a short, black and red dress, with the dark blue orb for the Overlay Unit attached on the chest, and the glove and the arm protector of the previous form's colors had changed into black. Her hair were short and dark green, and the violet roses of her previous form had been replaced by three red spikes. A black dragon wing was attached on her right shoulder. She was having her right eye closed, while her left one was opened, still with the white iris that impressed much Yuma.

* * *

**Master of Venegance – Rose Eclipse Mistress**

Rank ? DARK Xyz/Spellcaster

ATK: 2500/DEF:1500

Overlay Units: 3

* * *

-Like **Rose Lunar Mistress** is the light of the moon, **Rose Eclipse Mistress** is her shadow...-commented Astral, noticing the differences between the two monsters.

-Yeah, but she still has the same attack points as Hope!-Yuma said, confident.

-Not for long! Since **Rose Lunar Mistress** has been equipped with a Number, the Number's effect became hers!-Miyuki said.-That means I can activate the Shadow Gain once more!

The DARK spellcaster raised her right arm, the one with the black long glove, towards Hope. A dark tact appeared in her right hand. A blood-red stream of energy erupted from the top of the tact and hit the Number, draining his strenght.

* * *

**Master of Venegance – Rose Eclipse Mistress**

Rank ? DARK Xyz/Spellcaster

ATK: 2500 + 1250 = 3750/DEF:1500

Overlay Units: 3

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope

Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz

ATK: 2500 – 1250 = 1250/DEF: 2000

Overlay units: 2

* * *

-That's the moment!-Miyuki exclaimed.-Go, **Rose Eclipse Mistress**! Attack Number 39!

The blood-red stream of energy erupted again from the dark wand, forming an energy blade on its top. The Venegance Master suddenly raised the wand and headed for the LIGHT monster quickly, but Yuma exclaimed:-I use one of Hope's Overlay Units to negate the attack! Moon Barrier!

* * *

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope

Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz

ATK: 1250/DEF: 2000

Overlay units: 2 – 1 = 1

* * *

The golden wing suddenly appeared in front of its owner to protect him from the incoming attack.

-Trap Card, **Xyz Misfortune**, activate!-Miyuki declared, her facedown being revealed.-With this card, I can negate Hope's effect!

As soon as it appeared, the golden wing disappeared, leaving Hope without a shield.

-Hope!-exclaimed Yuma, worried.

-Ultra Happy! Go for it, **Rose Eclipse Mistress**! _Red Obscure Slash_!-Miyuki declared, determinated as only a Precure could be.

The DARK Mistress slashed her sword in the air, creating a blood-red f that reached and hit Hope, making him disappear.

**Miyuki: 3850**

**Yuma: 3325 – 2500 = 825**

-I haven't still finished! I activate **Rose Eclipse Mistress**'s effect!-Miyuki declared.

-What?!-Yuma exclaimed, from the ground he had been slammed.-**Rose Eclipse Mistress** has a special effect?-Astral asked.

-Yes! If my opponent has less Light Points of me, I can use **Eclipse Mistress**'s Overlay Units to give my opponent 500 points of damage for each Unit I decide to use!-Miyuki explained.-And I decide to use two of her Overlay Units!

* * *

**Master of Venegance – Rose Eclipse Mistress**

Rank ? DARK Xyz/Spellcaster

ATK: 3750/DEF:1500

Overlay Units: 3 – 2 = 1

* * *

The said units went into Eclipse Mistress's chest orb, and the tact's red blade glowed darkly.

-This isn't good...-Yuma said, worried, looking at the Spellcaster pointing the sword towards him.

-Go, **Rose Eclipse Mistress**! _Seeds of Destruction_!

The Spellcaster traced again the double f, which sparkled darkly and transformed themselves into two blood-red seeds which went towards Yuma much like they had been fired from a gun. The seeds hit Yuma and sent him to crash away from his field.

**Yuma: 825 – 1000 = 0**

**Miyuki = WIN**

Miyuki's image with the word WIN appeared, while the Augmented Reality was setting off.

-I win! I finally win a duel, Ultra Happy!-Miyuki was exclaiming, jumping.

Yuma, on the other side, was lying on the ground, smiling.

-Why are you happy, Yuma?-Astral asked him, after seeing if the duelist was okay.-You have lost the duel, but you seem...happy about it.

-Well, it's simple to explain...-Yuma said him, rising.-Miyuki hasn't won a duel since she arrived here. I think she was very sad about it. But she has practiced a lot in these two days, and this was her opportunity to finally win. That's why I'm not angry or sad...-he added, looking at the cards he was still having in his hand: there was also the Damage Diet card.

-I see,-Astral said.

* * *

-Tch,-spat the hidden boy, throwing away the apple's core.-You're such a moron,-he said, referrering to Yuma.

He jumped off the tree and went away, without being noticed from the two duelists or from their spirits.

-Hey,-a voice said him. The boy turned to see who had talked: it was a girl of his age, her long dark green hair tied into a ponytail. She was dressed into a formal attire and she was wearing a white mask which was hiding her eyes.-You are Tsukumo Kurai, aren't you?-the masked girl asked him.

-Yes, it's me. What do you want?-Kurai asked her. The girl smiled.

-I want you to keep something for me,-she said, throwing him a card. It was the Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon.

-Heh, another one of those Numbers cards,-commented Kurai, looking at it. Then he saw the girl going away.-Hey, wait; you didn't tell me what this is for!

-It's just a gift,-the girl said, without looking at him.-I believe you will use it properly. And by the way...my name is II***,-she added.

Then a green crest glowed on her mask and the mysterious girl disappeared in a cloud of dust, leaving an astonished Kurai Tsukumo.

* * *

**Whew! Finally it's over.**

* * *

*Episodes 20, 37 and 38 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL's second season.

**Episodes 10 (?), 11 and 12 of ZEXAL's first season.

**II's pronunciation isn't "two", as many of you could think, but it's "second". The explanation of this different pronunciation will be given soon.

* * *

**Miyuki's cards:**

**Primary Blackness Warrior (AKA Cure Black from Pretty Cure Max Heart)**  
Level 5 DARK Warrior/Spellcaster  
ATK: 1400/DEF:1000  
When you Normal Summon Primary Lightness Warrior: you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If Primary Lightness Warrior is attacked by your opponent: this card can take its place, reducing the damage to half.

**Primary Lightness Warrior (AKA Cure White from Pretty Cure Max Heart)**  
Level 5 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster  
ATK: 1300/DEF:1000  
It can change its level from 1 to 8. When you Normal Summon Primary Blackness Warrior: you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If Primary Blackness Warrior is attacked by your opponent: this card can take its place, reducing the damage to half.

**Guardian of Dreams ****(AKA Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go!Go!)**  
Level 2 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster  
ATK: 1800/DEF:2800

**Guardian of Fire ********(AKA Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go!Go!)**  
Level 2 FIRE Warrior/Spellcaster  
ATK: 1800/DEF:2800

**Future Flower Maiden ********(AKA Cure Blossom from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!)**  
Level 3 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster  
ATK: 810/DEF:1000

**Sea Flower Maiden ************(AKA Cure Marine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!)**  
Level 3 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster  
ATK: 810/DEF:1000

**Sunlight Flower Maiden ************(AKA Cure Sunshine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!)**  
Level 3 LIGHT Warrior/Spellcaster  
ATK: 810/DEF:1000

**Mirror of Crystals ************(from the Yes! Precure 5 first movie)**  
Normal Spell Card  
It can change the Attribute of the monsters on your field into DARK.

**Floreal Draw**  
Spell Card  
If you have a Future Flower Maiden on your field: you can draw other two Future Flower Maidens.

**Rise of the Guardians ************(from the movie of the same name, which isn't a Precure movie...)**  
Spell Card  
If you have a Guardian on your field: you can draw another Guardian.

**Wolf's Trick ************(from the Red Riding Hood tale)**  
Normal Trap Card  
When the opponent's monster destroys one of your Xyz monsters: your opponent is given the damage of half the attack points of the destroyed monster.

**Xyz Misfortune (much like Yuma's Overlay Banish)**  
Trap Card  
When one of the opponent's Xyz monsters uses one of his Overlay Units to activate an effect: the effect is negate.

**Comrade Combination ************(much like Armored Xyz!)**  
Spell Card  
You can equip one monster from your Graveyard to another on your field. The equipped monster gains the same attribute and effects of the monster you have choose from your Graveyard.

**Master of Roses – Rose Lunar Mistress ************(AKA Cure Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!)**  
Rank 3 LIGHT Xyz/Spellcaster  
ATK: 2500/DEF:1500  
If equipped with any DARK monsters in your Graveyard: it can change its attribute into DARK and evolve into Rose Eclipse Mistress.

**Master of Venegance – Rose Eclipse Mistress ************(AKA Dark Cure from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!)**  
Rank ? DARK Xyz/Spellcaster  
ATK: 2500/DEF:1500  
It can be Special Summoned by equipping Rose Lunar Mistress with a DARK monster in your Graveyard. If your opponent has less LP than you: in the same turn, you can use the Overlay Units to inflict 500 damage points for each Units you decide to use.

* * *

**Yuma's cards:**

**Rival's chain**  
When the opponent has a spell or trap card facedown: this card lock the facedown until the next turn.

* * *

**In the next episode:**

The Precure Aura is like a recall for the other Numbers cards, as Miyuki discovers by herself. In fact, the Precure of the Holy Light is attacked by an Akanbe...which is possessed by a Numbers card?! But suddenly comes Kaito Tenjo, the Numbers Hunter, who saves our heroine! A certain duelist with spiky hair won't take it well.


	9. Chapter 9

**9: The return of the Numbers Hunter! The Bad End Commanders' strategy for the victory is...?**

A nervous eighteen-year old boy was walking impatiently outside the main laboratory of the Heartland Tower, waiting for his owner to leave.

Finally, the man known as Mr. Heartland got out of the lab and the boy entered suddenly, not after giving the green-haired man a glance of contempt.

He wanted answers. He had all the reasons to finally get some _damn answers_, otherwise his mind would have exploded.

-Orbital!-he called, and the said robot suddenly came to him.-Yes, Kaito-sama?-the robot asked him.

-Did you find what I asked you?-Kaito asked to Orbital, who trembled.

-Ehh...uhh...y-yes, Kaito-sama, I think I finally found it!-Orbital answered, unsure of his words. Nobody really knows what is hidden into the others' minds, especially if the other is Kaito Tenjo, the cruel duelist known as the Numbers Hunter.

-You _think _or you finally _found_ it?-Kaito remarked, making the poor robot trembling more.

-Ehm...-Orbital babbled, but Kaito said him, with a gesture of annoyance:-Listen, if it's another crap as the previous one, I don't even want to know about it.

-No, no, no!-Orbital said him, with more decision.-It's the right one this time! I'm _absolutely _sure!

-Hmm. We will see it,-Kaito commented. Orbital went to the computer, with his owner following him.

-So, what did you manage to find after all, Orbital?-Kaito asked him, while the robot was loading the interface of the huge machine.

-I took this from the security cameras of Heartland City,-Orbital explained him.-It's yesterday's record.

The video was showing a group of people, apparently all thirteen or fourteen-year old kids that were running in the park. A giant strange monster – apparently, a bird's cage with the face of an evil clown attached to it – was chasing them. Then, a cloud of dust covered all, and when it disappeared the video was showing four young girls, all dressed in an appariscent uniform, that were fighting against the monster and a humanoid wolf.

-But these are...-Kaito murmured, recognizing the kids trapped into the cage. They were those "Numbers club" kids or whatever they were called.

-Tsukumo...you again...-he growled then, recognizing his rival: he trapped into the cage like the others. Probably also that Astral spirit was with him.

A new girl with a darker uniform appeared on the scene. After a battle – where one of those kids had been injured – and various crying scenes, a lighting hit the said girl, causing her transformation. The video concluded itself with the scene of the azure-haired boy being saved from that magical girl.

-Orbital, do a comparison between those "magical" girls and the newcomer students from Ehon City,-Kaito ordered to his robot.

-I'm doing it!-Orbital said, his "fingers" typing frantically on the keyboard.-Comparison done, Kaito-sama! Here are the results!

-What did you find?-Kaito asked him.-The system has found five girls that correspond to the comparison!-Orbital answered, showing the datas to his master. Kaito looked at the informations.

How it could be, that five unknown fourteen-year old girls from another city were able to hold such an immense power? The Pretty Cures, the Legendary Warriors that fought against the evil darkness, were only a mere legend in Heartland City. But it wasn't a legend anymore. Not after the researches Kaito had made.

He discovered that some events were linked: the disappearance of some individuals, all young girls from different cities, and the battle of those "Legendary Warriors" against a giant dark monster called Fusion, which has been recorded from too many people's phones or videocameras to be only a coincidence or a children's tale.

If his suspects would have been right...no, if _he_ was right...

-...fine. Find anything you can on these students,-Kaito ordered then to Orbital.-Maybe we will find also something related to the Numbers.

-Yes, Kaito-sama!-Orbital said him, starting to type, bu he stopped suddenly.-B-but, if I could ask you something...

A glance of his master was enough to make Orbital return to his work without saying another word.

Kaito looked a bit more at the robot doing the researches, then he went out of the lab.

* * *

-Eh?! The World Duel Carnival?-Miyuki exclaimed.

-Sure! Why not?-Akane said then, eating one of her okonomiyakis.-It could be our chance!

The five Precures were at school. It was lunch time, and they were eating in their usual place.

That day, Akane came to her friends with a digital leaflet: it was showing the promo of the World Duel Carnival, a big competition between duelists from all over the world. The prize wasn't only the crystal trophy and the title of Duel Champion, as someone could have expected, but there were also a lifetime free passport to enter Heartland, the real "heart" of that city, and the realization of a wish of the winner.

-The realization of a wish...isn't it great? It means that if one of us wins, she could use the wish to make Royale Queen revive!-Akane explained, starting to eat another okonomiyaki.

-Yes, but what about the Cure Dècors?-Yayoi asked her, stopping for a moment to eat her sandwich.-Isn't it our mission? Like, collecting all them to make Royale Queen revive?

Akane did a gesture with her hand, like to say "no problem".

-It isn't a problem,-she said, as a matter of fact.-With the fusion of the cities, we don't know exactly where the next Cure Dècor could be, right? This competition could be our opportunity to complete our task without any other battle with the Commanders, instead of desperatly searching the Dècors in a city we don't even know!

-It is true...-Reika commented.-But is also true that not all of us knows how to duel.

-Hey, are you forgetting our champion?-Akane asked her, grinning and putting an arm around Miyuki's shoulders.-She beat that Tsukumo guy like nothing! I bet that she wants to enter the Carnival, right Miyuki?-Akane asked her then.

-Uhh...well, I d-don't think that...-Miyuki started to say, but Nao interrupted her:-Come on! You're a Precure after all; you have been in worse situations than a duel competition, haven't you?

Miyuki was still a bit undecided.-But that was a simple duel between friends, it wasn't a competition...and, if I want to enter, I would have to collect all the Heart Pieces...we are already on the third day, and I don't even have an Heart Piece Collector, let alone a Heart Piece...

Akane put her left hand – the one where there was a glowing number the other day, Nao noticed – on Miyuki's forehead, and said:-Are you sick or something?

-No...why?-Miyuki asked her, surprised of that action. Akane retired her hand and exclaimed, pointing at her:-Ah-ha! Then you are Majorina! You've transformed into Miyuki, didn't you?

-W-what?!-Miyuki exclaimed, scared.

-Akane-chan? Why are you acting like this?-Nao asked her, and the girl answered:-Because the Miyuki I know wouldn't say such a thing!

All the girls, including Candy, were looking at her. Akane, seeing all that attention, continued:-I mean...the Miyuki I know would have accepted the challenge, no matter what it would have been difficult or complicated or whatever!

-Akane's right,-Nao said then.-But we are a team, right? Let's try all together, and may the best of us win!

-Yeah!-Akane exclaimed, fist-pumping. Yayoi clapped her hands and said:-It would be interesting! My mom also had made a collection inspired by some of those spirit monsters!

-Well...okay, if you are on, I'm on too!-Miyuki exclaimed; Candy (hidden inside Miyuki's schoolbag), Nao, Akane and Yayoi cheered.

-Don't count on me,-Reika said then. All the Precures turned into her direction.

-But why? We've already decided to try all together...-Miyuki said.-Hey, I made our champion change idea and you slight my sacrifice?!-Akane exclaimed a bit angry, shaking Miyuki's hair.

Reika just smiled and said:-Don't take this as an affront, Akane-chan. It's only...I don't like dueling, that's all.

-Huh? Do you mean that you already know how to duel?-Nao asked her, surprised. Reika nodded.

-Wow! Wonderful, Reika-chan! Could you teach something?-Miyuki asked her happily.

-I'm afraid I couldn't,-Reika answered.-But we shouldn't stay here talking! The bell is ringing, don't you hear it?-she exclaimed then, picking her schoolbag.

-Oh no, not now!-Akane exclaimed, picking her schoolbag too.-But don't think we're out of the question! We'll convince you later!-she said then to Reika, smirking.

* * *

-What?! It's already closed?!-Akane shouted, looking at the screen she was having in her hands.

-Well, it seems we should give up after all...-Miyuki commented, but when she noticed Akane trembling, she got worried.-Uhm, Akane-chan? Is something wr...

Then Akane growled loudly, and rushed away in a certain direction. Her friends couldn't help but follow her.

-A-Akane-chan! Where are you running?-Yayoi asked her.

-_He_'s gonna fix this thing, or I swear...!-Akane just exclaimed, angry and determinated at the same time. It meant troubles for the Precures.

* * *

-Do you want to enter the World Duel carnival _now_?-Takashi asked the red-haired girl, a bit incredulous.

-Yes! Exactly!-Akane answered with decision.-Why, what's wrong with it?-she asked him angrily then.

-N-nothing!-Takashi babbled.-But...a problem still remains...

-And what it would be?-Akane asked him, arms crossed.

-Well...we're at the third day, and the registrations are already closed...-Takashi explained then.

-Yes, but _our_ problem is that we didn't know of the Carnival because the other week we were living on the other side of the Earth!-Akane said him, waving angrily a hand to indicate her friends and her.-Come on, there is a way to do anything! I'm practically beggin' you!-Akane exclaimed then loudly, falling on her knees.

-But I can't do nothing!-Takashi said her, scared from that reaction.-I'm not a member of the Carnival's committee, I can't...

-Well then! I know what to do!-Akane said, rising suddenly and grabbing Takashi's right arm. Then she rushed away, towards Heartland's enter.

-What will she invent, now?-Nao sighed, following her.

-Dueling is dangerous-kuru!-Candy commented from Miyuki's schoolbag.

* * *

-Hey! You, in the building! I know you're hearing me!-Akane was in fact shouting at the huge door with the giant heart on it.-Listen carefully! If ya won't make me and my pals enter the Carnival...I'm gonna KILL him!

-She's joking, right?-a shocked Yuma asked to Miyuki. He and his friends were just walking nearby when they saw Akane and Takashi there, with the Precures running towards them.

-I hope it...-Miyuki answered, sincerely worried for Akane's mental sanity.

The girl was literally strangling Takashi: the boy was stuck with Akane's left arm pressed against his throat and her right hand on his head, preventing him for running away.

-Akane!-Nao intervened then.-Come on, you can't be serious!

-I AM serious!-Akane said her.-And since I saved his life, he's got a debt with me!-she added, punching Takashi's head.

-Hey! I was believing you Precures weren't...OUCH!-Takashi shouted, after Akane punched again his head, this time harder.-Shut up, baka! Someone can hear you!-she ordered him.

* * *

In fact, someone washearing them...or more precisely, someone that was _watching_ them.

-Hey Droite, there's a hot-blooded duelist at the main entrance,-Gauche said to the dark purple-haired woman next to him. Droite looked to her partner's monitor and her eyes widened when she saw a certain group of kids.

-They're here again...-she murmured, calmly.

-And they're not alone! Look! That red-haired girl, isn't she one of the other city's newcomers?-Gauche asked her.-Heh, if she continues to keep that grasp, the other boy will suffocate.

-Well, this isn't our problem. There's not a rule that indicate us what to do with this type of duelists...-Droite commented, crossing her arms a bit annoyed.

-Tch! You're such a killjoy, ya know? One of these days I will...-Gauche started to say, just in the moment Kaito entered the room.

-What's going on here?-he asked, then he approached to the monitor.

-What do you think, Kaito?-Gauche asked him.-Isn't she what I call a determined duelist?-he asked then, pointing to Akane: she was punching Takashi because he tried to escape from her grasp. Kaito just looked at the scene like he would have looked an insect on the floor. Then, he recognized the face of a pink-haired girl in that crowd of kids.

_-The system has found five girls that correspond to the comparison!-Orbital answered, showing the datas to his master._

"She's one of that group of newcomers..." he thought, remembering suddenly the photos he saw and recognizing the other girls, included the red-headed one.

He looked away from the monitor and started to walk off the room.

-Where are you going, Kaito?-Droite asked him, her arms still crossed .-I need to talk with Mr. Heartland,-he explained, going out the room.

Mr. Heartland was just walking through the hallway.

-I need to ask you something,-Kaito said him, in a tone that brooked no argument. The green-haired man sighed, and asked him:-What is it this time?

Kaito's fists clenched a bit, but he managed to repress his frustration.-Those girls out there...they're newcomers. They're from Ehon City and they want to enter the Carnival.

-Yes, I know. So?-Heartland said him with his usual passive tone.-I want you to let them participate,-Kaito just said.

-I think it is impossible,-Mr. Heartland said then, adjusting his glasses.-You know, the rules are the rules, and I can't admit any other duelist that hasn't got a Heart Collector...

-They haven't got any Heart Collector, right, but they've got something else. They've got the Numbers cards,-Kaito said him. Mr. Heartland's eyes widened.

-N-Numbers? Are you sure?-the man asked him.

Kaito couldn't help but grin. That man was so easy to fool! After all, it wasn't the first time he had tricked him.

It was still uncertain if those girls had Numbers cards for real – Orbital was still doing his researches –, but they were the key to solve that damn mystery once and for all. And, maybe, to cure Haruto...

-I made some researches,-Kaito explained, interrupting his thoughts and giving Heartland a folder: it was filled with the informations that Orbital 7 had found.

Mr. Heartland, however, didn't open that folder. He just adjusted his glassed again, then his eyes went back to the Numbers Hunter.

-I don't want your informations,-he said, giving back the folder to Kaito.-I'm sure you will do everything you can in order to succeed in our plan and save your little brother. Right?-he asked him then, making his usual smile.

Kaito couldn't help but repress again his anger, and most of all the desire to punch him and finally break his fake smile.

He just went back to the room to give instructions to Gauche and Droite.

* * *

A few minutes after Akane said:-Okay, since you don't listen to me, I'm gonna kill him now!- (and Takashi tried desperately to slip away from the girl's grasp), the door opened.

A green-haired man, dressed in a very strange suit, appeared from it, followed by two figures: a red-haired man with a coat and a dark purple-haired woman dressed in white.

Tokunoske recognized them and immediately hid himself behind Tetsuo.

-My, what do we have here?-the green-haired man asked with a happy tone, taking off his yellow hat.-A group of duelists who haven't got the occasion to participate to the World Duel Carnival, isn't it?

-This guy creeps me out,-Nao whispered to Tetsuo, who started to snicker.

Akane immediately released Takashi, who fell on his knees, finally breathing. Then, she put her famous determinated expression on her face and replied:-Hm! Finally you have shown, Mr. Director! We've waited for ages to meet you!

-AKANE!-Miyuki and Yayoi exclaimed, putting their hands on their now speechless friend's mouth.-Ha ha ha, we're really sorry, but our Akane sometimes is...a bit sharp, that's all!-Miyuki apologized, trying to smile to that man.

-No, I am the one who should apologize,-Heartland replied.-After all, you were living in another city the last week and you obviously didn't know of the Carnival...but there's no need to worry!

-It means we can participate to the Carnival?-Nao asked him, her eyes shining by happiness.

-Absolutely!-Mr. Heartland said, smiling. Then he took something from a box in Gauche hands.-Here are your Heart Collectors. Fill them and you will be able to enter the finals! But you need to hurry, otherwise the Heart Pieces will end!

And by saying this, he started to give the Collectors to the Precures.

-Arigatou, Mr. Heartland!-Yayoi thanked him, receiving her Heart Collector. However, when Mr. Heartland was to give the Collector to Reika, she refused it.

-I don't want to enter the competition,-Reika kindly explained, noticing the interrogative expression on the man's face.

-Ah, it's such a shame,-Heartland complained.-After all, you are the daughter of Yukiteru Aoki, aren't you?

Reika frowned, hearing that name. Everyone turned in her direction, all with an interrogative expression on their faces.

-Anyway, I give the last Heart Collector to you,-Heartland said, the smile again on his face, putting the heart-shaped collector in the girl's hands.-It is your decision. Okay?

-Thank you, Mr. Heartland...but I don't think I will change my mind,-Reika said, taking the collector.-I don't like dueling.

And she left, leaving her friends confused.

-Hmm...strange,-commented Yuma.-Did you know if Reika's father was a duelist?

-No,-answered Miyuki.-She didn't say nothing about it. Actually, she didn't say nothing about her dad too.

-By the way, Miyuki, where's your tutor?-Kotori asked her.

-Right, where is "Kurai"?-Yuma asked her, his tone suddenly changed into a suspicious one.

-I don't know really,-Miyuki said, thinking.-He just said us he had something to do...

Yuma and Astral exchanged a glance. Probably that Number was _planning_ something...

* * *

In the Bad End Commanders' headquarter...

Joker was playing with a bunch of violet cards, slightly grinning.

Majorina was preparing one of her potions, Akaoni was polishing his metal staff and Wolfurun was just standing in a corner, apparently resting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Kurai Tsukumo entered and, seeing how things were working, he said:-Well? Is this how a Commander work? Weak.

Wolfurun opened his eyes and replied:-We are expecting a person, kid. Don't bother us.

Kurai sneered and said:-What's the matter? Can't you do anything without Joker's permission?

Wolfurun growled. Majorina noticed it and said:-Calm down, you two-dawasa. We have enough problems.

Kurai sighed.-If you said so, old witch...-he said, and sitted on a chair nearby the witch's cauldron.

-I think he's finally here,-Joker said, picking one of the cards and throwing it in a certain direction.

From the shadows appeared a cloaked figure, who quickly grabbed the card before it would have stuck itself in his forehead.

Everyone turned in the newcomer's direction. Even Kurai raised his eyes to see who had arrived.

But when the cloaked newcomer took off his hood, his blood-red eyes widened in anger.

-YOU!-he exclaimed, recognizing the Number who had betrayed him. Black Mist didn't say nothing.

Kurai suddenly raised from the chair and ran towards him. The boy only had time to grab the collar of the Number's cloak that Joker pulled him away forcibly.

-Now, now, comrades shouldn't do such bad things!-Joker said to Kurai, who gritted his teeth in frustration. Keeping the boy in his grasp, Joker asked to the Number:-Are there any progress?

-Miyuki and the other Precures will enter the World Duel Carnival,-Black Mist told him.-It is sure that the remaining Numbers will take control on the other warriors.

Joker nodded, apparently satsified, then he released Kurai from his grip. The boy suddenly spat to the ground, still angry.

-Excellent,-Joker commented.-At least, the right descendant will appear.

-Wait, didn't you say that Cure Happy was one of the Eight Apprentices' descendants?-Wolfurun asked him, paying attention to the jester's words.

-For what we know...-Joker said, materializing his cards again.-Surely Cure Sunny isn't one of them, since the Number took control of her...although she managed to establish a bond with him. We need to examine all of them. By the way, Number 96, why your holder isn't under your control?-he asked then to the black Number, who said, a bit disappointed:-Her aura...the Precure aura around her, it's too strong for me. And remember that I've lost half my energy when you made me get out of the darn Key!-he added, angry. Joker grinned and replied:-You had to know it. To break such a strong seal, it is required the same amount of energy...it's not my fault, after all, if you've been sealed into the Key!

Black Mist growled. Then he put on his hood and went out of the headquarter.

Kurai didn't lost sight of him. In fact, he started to follow him.

-Hey, you, where are you thinking to go?-Wolfurun shouted.-Doing my job! And you?-Kurai said him, grinning as usual.

Wolfurun frowned, then he threw a particular ball to him. Kurai quickly catched it.

-What's this thing?-the boy asked, studying the object.-Use it with your Numbers card, it will evocate a monster like the ones we use...-Joker said him, mixing the cards in his hands.

Kurai looked at him a bit annoyed.

-And why should I act like one of your freaks?-he asked, referrering to Joker's subordinates.

-Just do what we Joker asked you, kid!-Wolfurun said him angrily. Akaoni was more concentrated on polishing his staff, while Majorina was adding more ingredients to her potion. Seeing his comrades weren't saying nothing, Wolfurun continued, a bit more calm:-You have got an assignment, remember?

-Yeah...to weaken those "legendary warriors",-answered an annoyed Kurai.-If only I knew who those Pretty Cures are!

In fact, no one has shown Kurai an image of the warriors.

Pissed, Wolfurun threw him a photo taken from Joker's datas on the Precures. Kurai took it and made a whistle of approvation.-Nice!-he said, looking at the photo of Miyuki.-She's the leader of that group of annoying wenches, isn't she?

-Don't underestimate the Precures, kid!-Wolfurun was really angry with that brat in that moment.

-Why? They're just a bunch of girls in uniforms!-Kurai replied, but Wolfurun came near him with a serious look and scolded him:-Fool! They're a bunch of humans, right, but with a great power! And, if you are so stupid to underestimate your opponent...you're bound only to fail.

Kurai looked at the wolf's eyes: they were challenging him, but they were having a shadow in it.

-Tch, whatever. I'm off, anyway,-he said, and went.

It was the first time that someone who had given Kurai an order didn't lose his life.

* * *

-Miyuki-chan, why are we going to the mall-kuru?-little Candy asked her human partner.

Miyuki smiled and answered:-Because I need to take my four Heart Pieces, remember?

-I see-kuru,-Candy said. Then she turned to the cloaked Number (who had reached them after they had parted from the others) and jumped on his head.

-What the?!-No.96 exclaimed.-Hey, get off from my head, fairy!-he said then, waving his hands upon his cloaked head to make Candy go away. Miyuki laughed a bit, seeing the Number in difficulty with a little fairy. Then she saw someone familiar in the crowd.

-Hey, Yuma!-she said, waving a hand towards the said duelist. Yuma turned his head and waved her a hand, but then he turned back to the ongoing duel.

-He's busy,-Miyuki commented, seeing Yuma dueling against a boy. She sat on a bench nearby and weared her Tattoo Gazer, waiting for the end of the duel, while Black Mist was still trying to make Candy get down from his head.

But another person was watching the events...

* * *

Kurai Tsukumo was watching the crowd in the mall from upstairs. That ball Joker gave him before was still in his hands. "At least it will be a good distraction," he thought, looking at it. Then his attention moved on his good counterpart downstairs.

"He's dueling...as always..." Kurai thought, sighing. He moved his eyes on the people around Yuma: there were Miyuki, still sitted on the bench, and a cloaked guy near her that Kurai suddenly recognized.

"That bastard...!" he thought, clenching the hand where the ball was. "I'll make him see who's the pathetic freak now..."

Kurai took his new Numbers card, No.91: Thunder Spark Dragon, and looked at it.

_I'm sure you will use it properly_, that mysterious girl said him the other day. Kurai grinned: he was about to do so.

He inserted the card into the ball, making it glow darkly, then he glanced around to find a good target. And he found it: there was a big dragon-shaped sculpture, made for advertise a new card shop nearby. "Perfect," thought Kurai.

He took the ball with the card in it, and exclaimed:-Wake up! Akamber!

Then, Kurai threw the ball like a baseball player towards the dragon sculpture. The ball placed itself on the dragon's forehead and started the transformation: a dark aura suddenly covered the sculpture, causing its metamorphosis...

* * *

The duel between Yuma and that boy had ended with Yuma's victory.

-How is Takashi, by the way?-Miyuki asked him. Yuma laughed nervously and said her:-Well...he's recovering from the shock..

-What's that confusion?-Astral asked, appearing from the Key and pointing to a crowd of people who was running away towards the exit.

The two holders' eyes widened when they saw an enormous dragon coming towards them. It was obvuiously the reason of the running crowd. That dragon, however, was having a certain red ball on his head, and his face was resembling a clown's...

-It's an Akambe-kuru!-Candy cried, scared, hiding in Miyuki's arms.

-But why is it here?-Yuma asked Miyuki. She looked better at the monster: it was different from the other ones. This time's Akanbe was having blank eyes, and on his nose there were printed two digits.

-There's a number on the Akanbe's nose?!-Miyuki exclaimed, astonished.

-It means that monster is possessed by a Numbers card!-Yuma said, noticing the way the digits were written: they were like the symbols which appeared on the Numbers holders' bodies.

-It seems...the number 91,-Miyuki noticed, looking better. Astral's eyes widened.

-It's one of the missing Numbers!-the spirit said, recognizing the said Number.

The Akamber roared and sent a powerful energy stream from his mouth towards Yuma and Astral.

Miyuki put herself in front of the stream with the Smile Pact in her hands: suddenly, a pink flash appeared, blocking the energy stream.

-Curses...-Kurai scowled, seeing how Miyuki transformed into Cure Happy and negated the attack.-Akamber! Destroy those maggots!-he ordered then to the monster, who started to attack Yuma and the Precure.

The duelist jumped away from the dragon's fist, which hit the ground and sent away the benchs around.

-Yuma! Take Candy and go away from here!-Cure Happy said to her friend, jumping on some decorative flags to reach the monster.

-Let's go, Candy!-Yuma said to the crying fairy, who nodded and jumped in his arms, finally safe. The Precure only had time to see her fairy companion jumping in Yuma's arms that another fist made her fall.

-Happy-kuru!-Candy cried, seeing her friend in danger.

Cure Happy hit very hard the glass ceiling above the restaurant zone, spreading pieces of it everywhere, and hit the ground with a loud thud. Yuma couldn't stand it no more.

-Stay here, Candy, I'll go to help Miyuki!-he said to the little fairy, leaving her with Astral and running towards the Precure.

Cure Happy found it hard to get up, but Dark Mist came to help her.

-Here, take my hand,-he said to his holder, who grabbed his right hand and raised. "He actually helped her..." Astral thought, seeing the Number's behavior.

Yuma finally reached them.-It's all right?-he asked to Cure Happy, who nodded: the Precure was a bit bruised, but unharmed.

The Akamber dragon was flying above them, searching for his prey.

-He's searching for me,-Cure Happy said, looking at the monster.-You have to go away from here,-she said then to Yuma.-If there is a Commander, he will sure try to steal your Key!

-But I want to help you!-Yuma replied, determinated, but the cloaked Number said him:-The best thing you can do for my holder, now, is to take the fairy and go away.

-I don't take orders from you...!-Yuma said him, a bit bothered, but the dragon growled suddenly: he had apparently found his prey. It shot another energy blast towards the group with a lour roar.

Cure Happy and the others jumped to avoid the attack, then the Precure jumped high in the air, ready to use her powerful attack.

-Pretty Cure! Happy Shower!-she shouted, her hands forming a heart and releasing a pink energy stream townards the monster's nose.

-She did it!-Yuma exclaimed, raising a fist. Cure Happy smiled, seeing the clouds of dust created by the impact with the monster. But when the dust flew away, the Akamber was still there.

The dragon just shook his head, confused, and stared at the Precure with his blank eyes.

-It-it didn't worked?-Cure Happy exclaimed, scared from that event. The Akamber raised one of his clawed hands ant hit the Precure, making her falling again, yelling.

-MIYUKI!-both Dark Mist and Yuma shouted. The Precure crashed on the ground of the first floor, causing the breaking of her transformation. Candy started to cry desperately.

Yuma suddenly ran towards the escalators to reach his friend before it would have been too late for her.

Anyhow, Miyuki raised from the ground, taking her head in her hands due to the pain. Then, when she looked around, she noticed she was no longer Cure Happy.

Afraid, Miyuki started to search for ther Smile Pact, but she didn't find it near her.

In fact, the pink casket had fallen downstairs, near the escalators, where Yuma managed to find it.

-Miyuki! I got it!-he said to his friend, waving her the hand with the casket.

Miyuki sighed with relief, seeing Yuma coming towards her with the Smile Pact, but she suddenly gasped, seeing the Akamber landing between Yuma and her.

-They're in danger-kuru! I must help them-kuru!-Candy exclaimed, worried, and jumped to reach her human companion, but Astral stopped her:-Wait, Candy! You'll be in danger too if you go!

"How can I get rid of this thing?" Yuma thought, seeing the huge dragon standing in front of Miyuki. "I should think a plan...I have to! Or Miyuki will..."

Yuma couldn't complete his thought that the dragon moved his tail to smash him away.

-YUMA!-both Miyuki and Astral cried, seeing the duelist fly away (along with a couple of tables) and hit a wall nearby.

The Akamber was about to release another energy stream: he opened his mouth and concentrated the energy to finish the Precure.

In panic, Miyuki realized it probably was the end for her. She closed her eyes and embraced her head, preparing herself to the incoming blast. Yuma couldn't do nothing but look at Miyuki's approaching end, since he was blocked by the restaurant's tables that the dragon had threw away with him.

"Goodbye, maggot!" Kurai thought, grinning, seeing that the Precure was about to die and his counterpart couldn't do nothing.

The Akamber reached the right amount of energy and sent it towards Miyuki.

The girl yelled, knowing that it was her end, but she felt her body being taken by someone and the blast crashing on the ground.

Also Yuma had closed his eyes not to watch that event, but when he opened them he didn't find Miyuki laying on the ground as he expected. The dragon too was confused, and he was searching for his missing prey.

"Where the hell she went?" Kurai thought, confused, searching the Precure with his eyes.

Miyuki was still with her eyes closed, but she felt that she was in someone's arms. Maybe that Yuma came to save her?

She carefully opened one of her eyes, and when she saw who was her savior both her eyes widened.

He wasn't Yuma, or anyone else she was knowing. He wasn't even her Number.

Her savior was a tall boy, probably seventeen or eighteen year old. He was having blonde hair with dark green spikes and bangs, while his eyes were blue-grey colored; he was dressed in a white and blue uniform with a belt for his extra decks.

-Who...who are you?-Miyuki asked, hesitant, to the boy who was carrying her.

The said boy didn't answer. He just put her on the ground, finally at safe, then he turned to the Akamber: the said monster was flying in the air, infuriated with the mysterious newcomer who had stolen his prey.

-His red nose is his weakness, right?-the blonde guy asked Miyuki who answered, a bit surprised:-Yes...but how do you...?

-Let's just say I've seen worse,-the boy said her, grinning, and ran towards the monster.

He jumped off the floor, apparently falling downstairs, but then with a flash a pair of technological wings appeared on his back, making him fly like the dragon.

The monster was confused, since the newcomer was moving fast in the air to distract him.

When the dragon seemed enough confused (he was moving his head like he was having a headache), the winged boy moved quickly in the air and put himself in front of the monster. Then, he stretched his right arm and exclaimed:-Go, Photonic Hand!

An evanescent hand came out from his right hand and reached the Akamber's nose: when it grabbed it, an electric shock paralyzed the monster, reverting it into a dragon's sculpture which fell downstairs and smashed on the ground.

The boy looked at the thing in his right hand: there was a red nose that suddenly dissolved itself, leaving the Numbers card.

Yuma managed to free himself from the tables and ran to reach Miyuki upstairs. The girl was safe: she was looking at her savior, who was coming back to her with a card in his hand.

-Is it yours?-he asked her, showing the card. Miyuki recognized it as one of the missing cards Astral had told her.

-Y-yes, it is!-she answered, still hesitant.-Um, I thought I have lost it...but, actually, that monster had stolen it, ha ha!-she laughed nervously.

The boy smiled, and gave her the card.-Then, keep your cards better,-he said her.

Yuma couldn't believe his eyes: did really Kaito give up a Numbers?

Miyuki noticed Yuma was here and exclaimed, happy:-You're alright!

Kaito turned in the direction Miyuki was looking and recognized his rival.

Yuma approached to Miyuki and asked her:-And you? Are you all right?-

Miyuki nodded, smiling.-And it's all thanks to him!-she added, indicating her savior.

-Ah...Kaito,-Yuma said, in a low tone.-We meet again, Tsukumo,-Kaito said him, with his same tone.

Miyuki looked from one to another and asked, a bit nervous:-Uhh...so...did you already meet?

-Somewhere...-Kaito answered.-I must go now, I have something to do,-he said then to the Precure.-Just try to keep you and your cards out of trouble, okay?-he asked her, grinning. Miyuki nodded, somehow surprised by that question.

Then Kaito looked at Yuma, as if to say: "it isn't over yet", and flew away from the mall's broken roof.

-We just needed him now...-Kurai hissed, angry, seeing the Numbers Hunter flying away. However, Astral was the only who had noticed the doppelganger's presence: in fact, the spirit was looking at him.

Kurai just waved his hand at Astral and disappeared, leaving a few shadows behind him.

"Kurai Tsukumo...you're alive, after all...But why are you here? Does your appearance has anything to do with that monster?" Astral thought, a bit worried by that encounter.

Yuma was looking instead at the window from where Kaito entered before.

"What is he planning, this time?" he thought. Everytime Kaito appeared, there was something related to the Numbers.

But that was the first time he gave up on a Numbers card. Why did he do that? Maybe that he knew something about the Pretty Cures?

Miyuki was looking too at that window. Yuma noticed the Precure was somehow speechless and asked her:-Hey, are you alright?

-It's him...-Miyuki whispered, without any particular expression. Yuma didn't understand.

-Uhh...what?-he asked her, a bit confused. Miyuki smiled and took his hands, and started to spin around, happy like she had never been before, singing:-I found him! I found him! I finally found him!

-Whoa! Miyuki, calm down!-Yuma said her, his head starting to spin around like his body.-And what did you find, by the way?-he asked her, when she started to slow down.

-I finally found my charming prince!-Miyuki exclaimed, still spinning around.

-Your WHAT?!-Yuma exclaimed, shocked, before stumbling and falling on his backrear. Miyuki laughed, seeing the duelist's funny reaction.

Yuma was a bit offended by the girl's laughter, but then he started to laugh too, finding that situation ridicolous even for him.

"Humans are very complicated, admittedly," Black Mist thought, seeing his holder and Yuma's reactions.

* * *

-This is one of your missing Numbers, right?-Miyuki asked Astral, giving him the card. Luckily, they managed to exit the mall before the police arrived there.

-It is indeed,-Astral said, taking the card and reading its name. Miyuki took another card from her pocket and gave it to the spirit.

-It is Akane's Numbers,-she explained.-She wanted me to give it back to you.

Astral took also that card. Yuma sighed with relief and said:-Well, we've found two of the missing Numbers at least...

Astral looked again to the Akamber's card, No.91: it was glowing.

The spirit touched it with two fingers and a new memory exploded into his mind...

_It was the same flying island of the other memory._

_But this time, there was someone on it. There was a woman, standing near the multicolored tree._

_She was dressed as a Valkyria, and her long, blonde hair were floating in the air._

_She was holding a metal staff in her right hand._

_«__**To you, Astral, I entrust my last will and my powers.**__»_

The memory disappeared like the previous one.

Astral somehow knew that voice, although he didn't manage to remember precisely who its owner was.

It was a woman for certain – maybe the same woman he saw in No.91's memory – but he couldn't understand the same the meaning of that mysterious sentence.

Astral looked also at No.61's card, but it wasn't glowing like the other one. The spirit sighed: he wasn't expecting anything, anyway.

_The only thing I knew for sure_, he thought then, _is that I must collect the Numbers to know finally what my mission is...and who I am really..._

* * *

**In the next episode:**

Yayoi's Numbers card awakens, making her change attitude. Meanwhile, Wolfurun is wondering on what is really happening, and the World Duel Carnival is approaching. Droite and Gauche are sent on a mission by Mr. Heartland in order to search for a special person...


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I'm finally here!**

**In this chapter, we will know a bit more about the connection between the Precures and the Numbers. I ask you not to steal this idea because I worked a lot on it.**

* * *

**10: A Commander's doubts! I won't be a mangaka anymore?!**

It was night, and all the inhabitants of the two cities were sleeping quietly.

But it was also the time for two certain duelists to take orders from their chief.

* * *

-What is our new task, Mr. Heartland?-Droite asked to the green-haired man, while Gauche was yawning loudly.

-I think you know what Kaito's new mission is,-Heartland said them, adjusting his glasses.

-Yeah...to search for the Pretty Cures...yawn...-answered Gauche, but he was too sleepy to focus: in fact, he fell asleep on the ground.

-I can't actually believe you let Kaito go to search for those "legendary warriors",-Droite commented harshly, a bit offended by Gauche's behavior.-It's only a children's tale, so why did you let him go?

-Because, my dear Droite, we managed to get enough informations to believe these magical girls..._really exist_,-said Mr. Heartland, approaching to a monitor and showing the informations Orbital had found before.

-The Legendary Warriors aren't a legend, after all. They had protect us and the Earth for thousands of years, but they always remained in the shadows, in order not to reveal their identities to the world,-Mr. Heartland explained to Droite and a sleeping Gauche.-The most interesting part is that the _Pretty Cures_ are connected to the cards we're searching, the Numbers.

-Numbers?!-exclaimed both Droite and Gauche, now fully awake.

-Yes, the Numbers,-repeated Heartland, satsified from their reaction.-The creator of the Pretty Cures Order, Cure Ange, was the very first Numbers Hunter,-and then an image of the said Precure appeared on the monitor: it was a discolored painting that was portraying a blonde Valkyria standing in the center of an azure star, surrounded by eight small figures.

-It doesn't still make sense,-commented Droite.-The Numbers had came recently on the Earth, if I remember well. It is impossible that this warrior could has been a Numbers Hunter previously.

-You're right, Droite, and I was thinking the same, but Dr. Faker discovered something about the Numbers recently that is really interesting...-said Mr. Heartland.

_-What did you say, Dr. Faker?!-exclaimed Mr. Heartland, astonished._

_-Exactly what I've said!-repeated Dr. Faker from the digital orb he used to communicate with his subordinate.-Those Legendary Warriors, the Pretty Cures, are real! And they're connected with the Numbers cards!_

_-But...aren't the Precurs only a tale?-Heartland asked._

_-It is what they want to be known, Heartland...-said the scientist, nodding.-But the real story is another. During my research for the Dimensional Door, I came into an incredible discovery: the Numbers had arrived on the Earth previously!_

_-It's impossible!-exclaimed Heartland, shocked by that revelation._

_-It is true indeed! I began to be suspicious about the presumed Numbers' first arrival, so I did more researches...and what I've found was incredible!-continued Dr. Faker, smiling.-All my researches were leading to the Precures' legend, which I supposed was only a children's tale. But I was wrong: it was more real than I thought!_

_-And...the connection with the Numbers...-said Mr. Heartland, but Dr. Faker interrupted him:-I'm getting there! As I was saying before you had interrupted me, the legend of the Pretty Cures is more real than I thought...than all we had thought for ages! Listen carefully..._

_«__I managed to discover that the Numbers cards had been created ages ago from the rulers of the Astral World with the aim to thank the founder of this order of magical warriors: her name was Cure Ange, and she protected the Astral world from its destruction. They said her that to each Numbers corresponds a past, actual or future Precure._

_But this was an incredible source of power and, as we know quite well, incredible powers lure incredible troubles._

_Cure Ange had soon from the Astral World's rulers the task to collect the Numbers cards, which had been scattered on the Earth because of some "evil forces" that I wasn't able to identify._

_The rulers of the Astral World sent on our planet a being in order to help the Precure in her mission, and this being was exactly the emissary that had arrived here!__»_

_Mr. Heartland repressed his questions to let the scientist finish his explanations._

_-Eventually, Cure Ange managed to collect all the Numbers thanks to this being's help...but something went wrong during the process to bring back the Numbers in their right place. Someone betrayed her,-said Faker then, nodding to himself, his eyes closed to concentrate._

_-Who was it?-Heartland didn't manageto repress this question._

_«__One of Cure Ange's eight apprentices, the ones she raised in order to protect the Earth and the other planets connected to it, somehow had been possessed by the power of Chaos...the power that is the opposite of the Precure's._

_The corrupted apprentice attacked Ange and the Astral being in order to take the Numbers. The informations I found didn't say nothing more about this event, only that Cure Ange had to eliminate her.__»_

_-And...is that all?-Mr. Heartland asked him. Dr. Faker nodded._

_-Unfortunately yes,-the scientist said.-The legend was incomplete, and this is all that Kazuma, Byron and I were able to find. We did indeed and incredible discovery, which is the proof of the existence of the Legendary Warriors and of their bond with the Numbers...if only we managed to find also one of those warriors, maybe...-he sighed then, remembering something.-But enough talking! We need to get those Numbers quickly! Did you do what I asked you, Heartland?_

_-Yes, Dr. Faker,-answered the green-haired man.-I extended the preliminaries of the World Duel Carnival as you ordered. If someone from the other city has a Numbers card, it will sure participate at the Carnival...and we will be able to collect all the Numbers quickly!_

_-Excellent,-commented Faker.-Now, go back to your work._

-I can't believe it...so the Pretty Cures really exist...-said Droite, as speechless as her partner. Mr. Heartland adjusted his glasses and smiled, nodding to his subordinates.

-I got a new task for you,-Heartland said them.-As I told you before, the Numbers are closely connected to the Precures. And Kaito discovered five of those Warriors here in our city that still hold their Numbers. One of them is about to awake, actually. I want you to find this Precure and bring her and her Numbers to the Heartland Tower.

-But...-Gauche tried to say, but Droite interrupted him:-Understood,-she said, and went out of the room. Gauche couldn't do nothing but follow his partner.

* * *

Also into the headquartier of the Commanders a certain humanoid wolf wasn't sleeping.

Wolfurun was laying on a sofa, tormented by some unusual doubts that had increased in his head when Joker came out from the other dimension with that Kurai brat.

What were, _really_, Joker's purpuoses? He said they were following a prophecy, the one which talked about the Numbers Hunter and the Legendary Warrior of the Holy Light, but now he pulled out those Numbers cards and he had ordered them to control every Precure in order to find the correct descendent of some Apprentice he had never heard about.

And what was Kurai Tsukumo's role into their plan? Weren't Majorina, Akaoni and him able to defeat the Precures, in Joker's opinion? No, probably they weren't. They were rejects, exactly like that young doppelganger. But why did Joker chose just him?

As driven there by a spell, the said Kurai entered the room. As he saw him, Wolfurun raised from the sofa and went off the room. Majorina noticed it.

-What's wrong with him?-Kurai asked to the witch, who was mixing some potion in her cauldron.

The witch looked at the boy and sighed, then she turned back to her cauldron.-Everyone of us has changed a lot, since Joker gave us the chance to change our "destiny"-dawasa...-Majorina mumbled, pouring some odd liquid into her cauldron.

-Speak easy, old witch,-Kurai said her, approaching to her. Majorina continued mixing her potion and explained:-It is not a simple thing-dawasa. In our worlds, destiny is all that matters. It's decided from the beginning: if you are a knight or a wizard, an elf or a mere jester, it doesn't matter at all. if you are a good character or an evil character – that's what counts the most-dawasa.

Kurai, strangely interested in the witch's words, sat on a chair near the cauldron to listen better. Seeing that boy was actually listening to her, Majorina continued:-Not everyone has the chance to modify his own destiny, especially if you belong to the Bad End Realm. We've always been rejected, and when Joker came to us with his offer...we couldn't say no-dawasa.

-So, basically...that masked creep offered you the chance of gaining your own life, in other words,-Kurai said, making the point of the situation.-Heck, it's more or less the same thing he said to me,-he added then, remembering the day Joker came into Darkland City...

_-I'm offering you the one and only chance to gain your deserved revenge against the Numbers Hunter,-Joker said him the day they had met._

_-Why should I accept? I don't even know who this Numbers Hunter is,-Kurai replied._

_-Ahh, but you sure know the wielder of the Emperor's Key, don't you?-Joker asked him, faking a smile._

_-You...you are talking about...the __other me__, right?-Kurai asked him, hesitating._

Kurai gritted his teeth in anger. He had never talked more about his good counterpart after the accident that happened in Heartland City.

That shrimp-headed duelist and his friends managed to defeat him, but the thing that hurt Kurai the most was that his good counterpart had humiliated him. And it was a really good reason to accept Joker's offer.

_-But if I accept, remember one thing...-Kurai said, before shaking hands with the clown.-I don't take orders from anyone._

_Joker smiled, and said:-I'll remember it._

-Goodnight, old witch,-Kurai said suddenly to Majorina, raising from the chair.-I'm gonna get some sleep.

Majorina slightly smiled and nodded, then she turned back to her cauldron.

* * *

But night isn't only the time for rethinking.

-Goodnight, mom!-Yayoi said to her mother, before going into her room.

-Goodnight, daddy...-she said, giving a little kiss on the photo on her bedside table. Then she went into her bed and turned off the lamp.

A masked green-haired figure was standing outside Yayoi's house, looking at the window of the girl's room.

She slightly grinned, then she took from her pooch a pink casket. She opened it and put a diamond-shaped small object in it, then she pressed a yellow button. A glowing number appeared on Yayoi's left arm.

-Done it,-she said, apparently to herself.

«_**Excellent, II,**_» said a voice into her head.

* * *

In the Emperor's Key, Astral was still thinking at the memories of No.91 and No.39.

Who was that woman? What was the real meaning of those words? And what was his relationship with her? Was she related to his memory loss?

He was still thinking at those questions when No.61's symbol glowed.

Astral flew towards its pillar and touched the glowing symbol...

_A figure, dressed in a very damaged armour, was trying to raise from the ground, leaning on a spear._

_He suddenly raised his head to look in front of him, revealing a wrecked face covered in tears and black clotted blood._

_His mismatched eyes were filled with anger and pain._

_«__**I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, ASTRAL!**__»_

Astral retired quickly the hand from the pillar, shocked by that vision. He looked down to his hands: they were trembling, like the rest of him.

He wasn't remembering anything about his past, right, but he somehow felt a sense of..._guilt_ about that memory.

-You will never forgive me...-Astral repeated to himself. This time, he was knowing very well the owner of that voice.

* * *

The next morning.

A group of boys and girls was looking to a poster attached to a wall: it was advertising a manga competition between the students of both the schools.

Also Yayoi was looking to it, sighing. She would have wanted so much to enter the competition, but she was knowing into her heart it could have been also a failure. She looked at it one more time before going to her class.

Walking towards the corridor, she saw Nao looking at the sky outside the window with a blank expression on her face. She seemed somehow ipnotized.

-Um, Nao-chan?-Yayoi said her, approaching to her friend.-Yes?-Nao asked her, smiling. Her eyes were normal that time, Yayoi noticed.

-I, um, I was thinking...about the manga competition...I'm going to participate!-Yayoi said her, a bit hesitant.

-That's great, Yayoi-chan!-Nao exclaimed happily, taking her friend's hands.-Have you already decided what manga are you going to make?

-Actually...I wanted to...-Yayoi started to say, but the bell rang suddenly.

* * *

After school.

Yuma, Miyuki and their friends were sitting around a table in the park before going home.

-So? This morning you were talking me about the idea you were having for the competition...-Nao said to Yayoi.

-Are you really going to participate, Kise-san?-Kotori asked her.

-You should be really good at drawing to decide to enter a manga competition, Kise-san!-Takashi commented.

-Sure that she is, baka!-Akane replied, punching the boy in the head.-Yayoi's the best of our school at drawing, aren't you?-she said then to her already embarassed friend.

-The best? You should really like drawing, then-nya!-Cathy said then. Yayoi nodded, embarassed by all that attention.

-So, what is this manga about? Or is it a secret?-Nao joked.

-Um...I did a little sketches, but...I wanted you to see them first, Miyuki...-Yayoi said, hesitant, giving Miyuki a notebook. The girl took the notebook and opened it.

-Wow!-Miyuki exclaimed, seeing the drawings inside. There were drawings of her in the middle of a duel, with her monsters on her field. There were also sketches of Candy, who was cheering her, of her cloaked tutor "Kurai", and even of Yuma and Astral.

-But...when did you do these drawings?-Miyuki asked Yayoi, who answered:-I was walking, searching for an inspiration, when I saw you and Yuma dueling. I weared my duel gazer and I sat on a bench to look at your duel. And it was incredible! I never thought you were so talented, Miyuki!

-Thanks, Yayoi-chan!-Miyuki said her, a bit embarassed.

-Your duel gave me the inspiration for a manga,-Yayoi continued to explain.-It will tell the story of a girl and a spirit who will duel against an evil organization who wants to destroy the Earth thanks to some magical cards!

-Uhh...Yayoi-chan...isn't it actually the truth?-Kotori said her, a bit uncertain.-I mean, isn't it actually Astral's mission?

-That's right, Yayoi,-Miyuki said then.-If you're going to draw that, the Numbers thing wouldn't be a secret anymore!

-Well, _I_ like her idea!-Yuma said, seeing the draws on the notebook. Tetsuo sighed.

However, Tokunosuke asked her:-And are you really going to draw that-ura?

-I...-Yayoi tried to say, but Tokunosuke replied:-Apart from the story, I think a real mangaka shouldn't copy so easily the reality-ura! If you're going to do this, it would mean you aren't a real mangaka-ura!

Everyone was shocked by those words, that had really hurt Yayoi. In fact, she managed only to take her schoolbag and run away, tears forming into her eyes.

-You and your large mouth!-Akane scolded Tokunosuke.-Why don't you think before talking?

-Akane's right. You shouldn't say such horrible things like nothing,-Reika said.-Didn't you think at what Yayoi could have thought by hearing those words?

Tokunosuke didn't say nothing. He just replied:-It was just what I thought-ura. It isn't my fault if your friend is such a crybaby-ura.

-What did you say?!-Nao raged, rising suddenly from her chair, but Miyuki stopped her.

-The Precures are right, Tokunosuke, you've been too sharp with Yayoi!-Yuma scolded him.

Tokunosuke was anoyed by that situation: he was knowing, inside of him, that his friends were right, but he was too much stubborn to admit it.

He just raised and went away.

* * *

_I think a real mangaka shouldn't copy so easily the reality-ura!_

_If you're going to do this, it would mean __you aren't a real mangaka__-ura!_

Yayoi was in a bookshop, searching in the bookcases for a manga to read, but she was still thinking at those words.

"I'm not a real mangaka..." she thought, depressed."Is he right? I just wanted to draw something for the competition...I hadn't had any other good ideas...Probably...Tokunosuke _is_ right...I won't ever be a mangaka..."

Suddenly a symbol appeared on her left arm, glowing under the uniform's sleeve.

Tokunosuke entered the bookshop and, when he saw the Precure, he gulped.

-Um...Yayoi-ura?-he said her. Yayoi gulped too and looked at who had talked.

-Oh, it's you, Omoteura-san!-Yayoi said him, trying to smile. The boy's words were still echoing in her head.

-Uhh...so...do you like this manga too-ura?-the duelist asked her, noticing the book in the girl's hand.

-Yes! It is my favorite manga,-Yayoi answered him.-Who is your favorite character, Omoteura-san?-she asked him then.

Tokunosuke was a bit surprised that Yayoi wasn't angry at him as he was expecting. However, everyone had a hidden side after all.

-Well...my favorite character, you said-ura? Let's see...-Tokunosuke pondered for a while, then he exclaimed:-Obviously that blonde spy guy-ura! You know, the one with the Hawaiian shirt-ura!

-I don't really like that character...-Yayoi said, a bit hesitant.

-Uhh...then, who is your favorite one-ura?-Tokunosuke asked her then.

-Her,-Yayoi answered, pointing to a page: there was a determined girl, dressed in a school uniform. She was somehow surrounded by lightnings, and she seemed very angry to a black-haired boy in that draw.

-She's incredible,-Yayoi commented,-and she uses her powers like no other in the story! She's also very determined...well, maybe she's a bit _too much_ determined...-she added then, smiling.-But she will risk her life to save another's. I...I would really like to be...like her,-she concluded, sighing.

Then, she felt a strange feeling mounting in her heart.

-No, I don't want to be like her,-she said then, in a lower voice.

-What do you mean-ura?-Tokunosuke asked her, surprised from that change of voice.

Yayoi turned to face him: her eyes seemed devoid of every spark...

-I don't want to be like a fictional charater,-Yayoi said.-You were right, you know?

-Uh, yeah, about that-ura...-Tokunosuke started to say, but yayoi interrupted him:-Do you know what I had drawn after Akane's miracle?

-Huh?-Tokunosuke said. Yayoi pulled her notebook out of her schoolbag and took a sheet from it. She showed him the draw: there were drawn the members of the Numbers club, along with yayoi and her friends.

-Yayoi, this is...-Tokunosuke said, amazed, but the Precure interrupted him again:-I wanted to do a manga for the competition. And its protagonists would have been all of us. I wanted to do...a symbol of our new friendship. But you were right. I will never be a real mangaka if I keep copying the reality. And I will never be anyone else if I keep hiding behind my friends!

-W-what do you mean with this-ura?-Tokunosuke asked her, a bit scared of her change of behaviour.

-I'll put it simple. I won't be no more the scared and crybaby Yayoi Kise of before...and I won't need _all of you_ anymore!-she said, tearing the sheet right in the middle between the portraits of Miyuki and Yuma, dividing the two groups of friends.

Tokunosuke couldn't do nothing in that moment but following with his glance the fallen of the two halves of the draw.

Yayoi suddenly put the notebook in her schoolbag and rushed away.

-Wait-ura! I...-Tokunosuke started to say, but the Precure was already out of the bookstore.

* * *

Running, Yayoi felt tears in her eyes again.

She dryed them quickly, but she bumped into a person.

-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...-she babbled, apologizing to that person, who interrupted her:-No, _I_ should apologize.

-Huh?-Yayoi said, looking to that person: it was a dark haired woman, dressed in a white uniform, who put a hand upon her head.

And then everything went black...

* * *

**Do you recognize the CERTAIN manga Yayoi and Tokunosuke are reading?**

* * *

**In the next episode:**

Yayoi has been kidnapped by Gauche and Droite. Following his own path, Tokunosuke finally reaches the Heartland Tower, where Yayoi meets Haruto Tenjo, Kaito's little brother. But suddenly Yayoi's Numbers card fully awakens, making the Precure fuse with her monster!


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! I'm adapting this crossover in Italian on Efp Fanfiction.  
**

* * *

**11: Tokunosuke's regret! Searching for Cure Peace!**

Tokunosuke ran away from the bookshop just in time to see a (apparently) lifeless Yayoi being taken from two persons he was knowing very well.

"They're _those_ duelists-ura!" he thought, scared. His legs were trembling; he was remembering very well what they did to him when he tried to cheat in order to enter the finals of the Carnival.

However, it wasn't the time for such things. Yayoi was in danger, and only because of his stubborness!

Tokunosuke suddenly ran towards those two, ignoring the alerts into his head.

-Leave my friend-ura!-he said them, determined as he had never been before.

-Hm? You're that brat who tried to cheat at the preliminaries of the World Duel Carnival, if I remember well,-Gauche said, recognizing the duelist.

Tokunosuke trembled a bit more, but he stood fiercely in front of the red-haired duelist.

-L-leave my friend!-he ordered them, hesitating a bit.-She did nothing to you-ura!

Droite didn't say nothing. She was just holding the yellow-haired girl in her arms, looking at Tokunosuke with an undefinied expression on her face.

-Nothing, you've said? Ahh, but _that_ is where you're wrong, kid!-Gauche replied.-This girl could have thought a bit more before challenging us! But you don't have to worry,-he added then, looking somehow worried to the girl in his partner's arms.-We're taking her to the Heartland Tower to recover her wounds.

-What?!-Tokunosuke exclaimed, shocked.

-Hey, she just got a bit bruised, that's all!-Gauche said him, but that duelist seemed really angry then.

-How dare you...!-Tokunosuke growled, before hitting Gauche in the chest.

-Leave her! Now! Or I'll make you regret what you did to her!-he ordered them, still punching Gauche.

The older duelist had let himself being punched by that brat, but that was enough. He just threw Tokunosuke away with a simple gesture of his arm, and the little duelist hit the wall behind him and passed out.

Gauche seemed shocked from what he did, but he suddenly changed expression.

-Let's go,-he said to Droite, and both the duelists disappeared.

* * *

Nao was walking on the street, still thinking at what had happened that morning.

How dare that kid say such things? Okay, maybe he was a bit right, but he wasn't having any rights to talk to Yayoi like that.

She was so much concentrated that she didn't notice she was about to bump into a person.

-I'm sorry, I...-she said, stopping in time not to hit the person in front of her. Looking better at that person, she recognized the boy who gave her the cards.

-Hey, you are the boy who gave me those strange cards!-Nao exclaimed.

-Yes, I am,-the pink-haired boy answered.-I'm glad to meet you again. How are you, this time?

Nao smiled, reassurate.-I'm fine, now,-she answered.-But...those cards you gave me...I'm afraid I've lost some of them...I'm sorry.

-There's no need to worry, I'm sure you didn't do it intentionally,-the boy said her, his voice calm.

-Uhh...could I ask you something?-Nao asked him, a bit hesitant.

-Sure! What is it?-the pink-haired boy said.

-It's...well...have we met before?-Nao asked him. Seeing the boy's interrogative expression, she suddenly said:-P-please, don't misunderstand! It's just...I don't know why, but you look kinda familiar. Uhh...have you ever been to Ehon City, perhaps?-she asked him then.

The boy was somehow upset by that question. His eyes looked very sad in that moment.

_«Mihail-nii! Mihail, wait for me!»_

-No,-he answered after a moment, his voice lower than before.-We had never met. I can assure you.

-Oh...okay...Well, maybe it's just my imagination...you know, we had a lot of tests this week at school!-Nao joked, embarassed by that situation.

The boy smiled and said:-Don't worry, it's fine.

-Oh, right, I forgot to ask you what's your name!-Nao remembered suddenly.-Mine is Nao, Nao Midorikawa. And you are...?

-You can call me Three,-the boy said her.

-Three, huh? Well, it's a bit strange as a name,-Nao commented.

-It's because I'm the third son in my family,-Three explained her, smiling.

"He seems so calm about everything...and he seems telling the truth. Maybe he's right, I've never met him before," Nao thought."It's strange, though. Why does he look so familiar to me?"

-Help me-ura...-groaned someone in the alley.

Both Nao and Three turned in the voice's direction.

-Omoteura-san!-Nao exclaimed, recognizing the duelist: he was laying on the ground.

Nao helped him raising, then he asked him:-Why are you here? What has happened to you?

Tokunosuke shook his head and said:-Yayoi has been kidnapped-ura! She's in danger-ura!

Nao froze at that sentence.-And who...

-There's no time for this-ura! Tell Yuma and your friends what happened-ura!-Tokunosuke said her, starting to run in a certain direction.

-Wait, Tokunosuke!-Nao called him, but the boy was already distant from them.

-But what happened?-asked her Three, worred.

-Something really bad...-Nao answered, more worried than him.-Let's go, we need to tell the others!

* * *

While Nao and her new friend had discovered what happened to Yayoi, Miyuki was sleeping in her bed. She was feeling very tired, and after lunch she decided to sleep a bit.

But she didn't have one of her usual dreams again...

_Cure Happy was clinging to the rock trail of her past dream._

_She was tired, really tired, like she had fought a lot._

_She was nearly to fall, but she kept her grip on the rocks._

_Suddenly, one of her hands lost the grip on the rock. The Precure was about to fall, but someone grabbed her wrists quickly._

_Cure Happy raised her eyes to see who had grabbed her: the figure was somehow in the shadows, but she recognized him._

_-Yuma...!-she exclaimed, happy to see her friend had saved her. However, he wasn't helping her climbing. He was just holding her by the wrists._

_The Precure started to feel somehow...not really scared, just worried._

_Cure Happy had suddenly the feeling Yuma shoudln't have been there, in her dream._

_-Yuma...why are you here?-she asked him then._

_Yuma smiled mockingly at her._

_Then, he lost intentionally the grip on one of the Precure's wrists, holding her only by the left wrist._

_Cure Happy couldn't help but feeling scared then._

_-Yuma! Why are you doing this?-she asked him, scared by his friend's attitude._

_-Heh. Who is Yuma?-the boy asked her, taking with his right hand something that was hanging around his neck: it was a silver key, just like the one he usually wore._

_Yuma moved his right hand: the pendent into his hand transformed suddenly in a silver sword._

_Cure Happy's eyes dilated in terror._

_-What's that, Miyuki? Are you scared perhaps?-Yuma asked her mockingly.-But you don't have to worry!-he added then.-Because at the time, I..._

_He raised the right arm._

_Cure Happy felt her heart beating faster every second. Yuma looked more mad every second._

_He moved the hand with the sword, pointing it towards Cure Happy. The sharp blade shone in the darkness of that place._

_-__**I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!**__-Yuma shrieked, about to hit Cure Happy with the blade._

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The scream of the girl echoed in her house. Miyuki suddenly got up, trembling and panting heavy, still terrified by what she saw.

-It...it can't be...it-it was only a dream...-she said to herself, taking her head in her hands. Her parents weren't there, and Candy was with Akane. She was alone.

Miyuki shrugged, trying to stop trembling. She always hated to be alone. It was so...sad, to be alone.

Miyuki curled up, grabbing her knees with her hands.

She close her eyes, feeling them filling with tears. No, it couldn't be Yuma. It was only a nightmare. It had to be.

* * *

Yayoi was caged into a strange device: she was having shining white rings all around her.

She was really scared. She had never stopped to cry since she woke up into her "cage".

Where were her friends? And Tokunosuke? And wehere was that woman?

The room was dark, except for the light coming from a couple of big windows: since she could see all Heartland from that, Yayoi supposed she was into a penthouse or something like that.

Yayoi trembled a bit more and shrugged. She was really frightened.

Suddenly, Yayoi realized that she was transformated into her alterego Cure Peace.

-But...what happened to me?-she murmured, tired, looking at her sad reflection on the floor.

-Who are you?-asked her a little voice. Cure Peace moved her eyes from the floor to the voice's owner: it was a blue-haired child, dressed in a technological unform. His eyes were tired and without any sparkle of life.

Cure Peace managed to smile to that child.-I'm Cure Peace,-she answered.-And you?

-I'm Haruto...-the child said her. His voice was weak and tired.-Are you really a Precure?-he asked her then.

-Yes,-Peace answered again.

-So, are you the warrior my brother is searching for?-Haruto asked her again, sitting on the floor to look the Precure into the eyes.

-Your brother...?-Peace asked him, confused.

Haruto did a little smile.-My brother is always worried for me. He doesn't even care of his own health, all that matters for him is to find a way to cure me...He was searching for the Numbers, as our father asked him to do, when Mr. Heartland came to him with a new mission...and I'm worried for him,-he explained to the Precure.-I sense my brother is in danger. And I believe you are the one who can help me.

-Me? How?-Peace asked him.

-You're a Legendary Warrior, aren't you?-Haruto asked her, hopeful.-Our father always told us the Precure's story in the past...he said you have a power no one has! You're able to do miracles! So...please, do a miracle for me...-Haruto begged her, tears forming into his little, tired eyes.-I can't do nothing...my powers are finishing...I'm too weak even to walk or eat...That's why I ask you...no, I beg you to save my brother! He's a really good person...he just acts like a real hunter because of his mission, but he doesn't want to hurt anyone! Please, Cure Peace-sama...I beg you!

Cure Peace hadn't had to think a bit more. She already knew what to do.

-I will help you, Haruto,-she assured him, very serious.-I promise you...we will save your brother! Together, you and me!

-Really?-Haruto asked her, wiping away his tears.-You...you will really help me?

Peace smiled and said:-Sure! It's the Pretty Cure's duty to help others, isn't it? I have just to regain some energy to free myself from this cage and we will go to search for your brother!

Haruto raised from the ground and said her:-Don't worry! I will help you!

Haruto grabbed one of those shining rings, but when he touched it an electric shock paralyzed him.

-WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-the child cried, before being smashed away from the energy.

-HARUTO!-Cure Peace cried, when someone entered the room.

-My, this child sure is Kaito's brother,-said someone.-He can't stop interfering with my plans.

Cure Peace recognized immediatly who had talked: it was a green-haired man, dressed in a suit.

-Mr. Heartland?-she asked, remembering the man who gave her the Heart Collector. The said man laughed.

-Yes, it's me indeed, young warrior! Or should I call you..._Kise Yayoi_?-he said, shocking the girl.

-I did a little research on you and your friends,-Mr. Heartland explained.-You're such a special being, you know?

Cure Peace was feeling a strange headache that was preventing her from concentrating on the man's words.

-You don't have to worry, though,-Mr. Heartland continued, adjusting his glasses.-We just have to wait for the completion of the symbiosis between you and your Numbers...and everything will be okay then!

-My...Numbers? But I...I don't have any Numbers cards...!-Peace said, feeling every second weaker. The room even started rotating...

-Hm. Unfortunately, I've got other business that I have to attend,-Mr. Heartland said then, going out of the room.

Cure Peace was more frightened of before, seeing the world around her rotating faster. And Haruto was still laying on the ground! What kind of Pretty Cure was she, if she couldn't even save a child?

The Precure's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, Cure Peace felt her body being smashed on the cage's ground, like gravity had increased more. Convulsions started to shake her body, her head was about to explode.

Haruto managed to wake up and raised from the ground, a heavy headache tormenting him. When he saw the Precure, he got scared like he have never had before.

-H-Haruto! Please, h-help me! HELP ME!-Cure Peace cried, trying to reach the child's hand outside the cage's electric rings, but a new convulsion prevented her to do so and stopped her hand in mid-air.

-Hold on, Cure Peace-sama! I'm going to seek help!-Haruto said her, squeezing the Precure's hand, to make her relax a bit.

The Precure smiled and nodded, and the child ran away. But it was just the beginning, because all became black in a few seconds.

* * *

_«__**The time has come, master.**__»_

-Who are you?!-Cure Peace asked, frightened, to the monster who was standing in front of her, into a dark dimension.

_«__**I mean no harm to you, my master. I am No.34, Terrorbyte, and I am here only to help you. I will fulfill your wish...you will become the being you have always wanted to be!**__»_ the monster said her.

_I won't be no more the scared and crybaby Yayoi Kise of before...and I won't need all of you anymore!_

-No! I didn't really mean that!-Cure Peace cried.

_«__**It's too late. The contract has already been sealed,**__»_ Terrorbyte said her.

Cure Peace trembled, hearing the monster's last words.

A lightning erupted from the monster and pierced the Precure's medallion, making a black liquid flow from the crack.

"Tokunosuke...everybody...forgive me..." Cure Peace thought, before new feelings invaded her heart and head, blackening her thoughts.

* * *

Tokunosuke finally reached the Heartland Tower.

"There are a lot of guards..." he thought, seeing all that men dressed in a black uniform. "But everything has a hidden side-ura!"

* * *

_Kaito! Nii-sama! I need your help! Come here quickly! _Haruto thought, but he felt something wrong with the mental connection. He didn't felt Kaito's presence, and it meant something was wrong with his brother.

"The connection doesn't work?! Why?" Haruto thought, in panic: it was the first time the connection between the Tenjo brothers didn't work, and Haruto didn't know what to do in that case.

"I need help!" he thought then, and ran in the corridor. However, seeing all those guards, he decided not to expose himself. He needed just to concentrate a bit, and a second later all the guards were laying on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Also Tokunosuke saw the effects of Haruto's intervention: the guards near the door suddenly fainted and fell on the ground.

"This is my chance-ura!" he thought, running towards the door and entering the tower.

* * *

-She's only a child!-Gauche shouted to Mr. Heartland.-You can't do this to her!-he continued, pointing at the screen: the Precure was laying on her cage's floor, apparently unconscious.

Mr. Heartland adjusted his glasses and replied:-I'm only obeying to Dr. Faker's orders...

-Lies! Dr. Faker would never order such cruel things!-Gauche shouted, more angry than before.

Droite was impassible as always, but inside her she was struggling between obey to her chief's orders or agree with her partner. After all, even she was knowing the Precure's legend – not mentioning that when she was a child she _wanted_ to be a Pretty Cure, but that wish was so embarassing that Droite wouldn't have told it even if torturated.

Suddenly, the Pretty Cure in the cage was covered with a dark aura (which was visible on the screen).

-Well, well, well...it seems our little "child" has decided to wake up,-commented Mr. Heartland, smiling.

* * *

**In the next episode:**

Yayoi had completely fused with her Numbers. Tokunosuke manage to reach her, but what he sees is devastating. Who could save Cure Peace before she destroys the Heartland Tower?


End file.
